Keeping It Together
by happy45
Summary: Annie Scott finds herself in the middle of her parent's love lives and trying to keep her family together and with a little romance of her own. Surely it's all too much for a 16 year old girl? That is any other girl, but the strong, fun Annie Scott.
1. Chapter 1

_" A daughter may outgrow your lap, but she will never outgrow your heart"_

Brooke Davis walked through the Clothes Over Bros building with her assistant, Millie, shortly behind her. They were discussing her schedule and her trip to Milan next week.

"Millie, have I had any phone calls?" Brooke asked as she sat down at her desk.

"just from a few calls double checking your trip to Milan" Millie replied

"good, that will be all Millie" she replied

"oh! And your daughter called" Millie said, a little worried as to what Brooke might say.

"is she alright? Has something happened?" Brooke asked seeming very concerned.

"I think she just wants a chat with her mom" Millie said and turned and left.

Brooke knew she was right. She hadn't had a lot of time to talk to Annie on the phone with her job. Annie had only been in New York a few times as she liked to keep out of the spotlight, so she spent her time in Tree Hill with her father Lucas. The only thing that was really missing in her life was her mom. Brooke picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Back in Tree Hill Annie was lying on the sofa drawing some sketches. She had taken after her mother on the fact that she loves designing clothes, but was so like her father in that she loved a good book and played basketball every day. She was a master at the famous Lucas Scott jump shot. Brooke and Lucas always had arguments over who she was more like or who she looked like more, but it was established that she was a mini Brooke apart from her fair hair. She had the most piercing hazel eyes and a smile with dimples that made most people melt. She was a demanding person and wasn't shy.

The phone rang and Annie picked it up

"Hello?"

"hi baby, it's me" Brooke said down the line

"mom, it's good to hear your voice. I'm surprised you got my message"

"of course I did. What's going on in Tree Hill?"

"full of drama as always. With Nathan's accident everyone is affected. Hayley is stressing out, Jamie is scared and dad is caught in the middle."

"I'm sorry to hear that, everything will work out I'm sure."

"this is Tree Hill ma, nothing ever works out the way you want it to"

The hit Brooke hard. She knew Annie was right, yet she didn't want to believe it.

"so I was thinking of taking a trip home soon" Brooke said getting off the topic.

"well I'm coming to New York in a few weeks anyway, I wouldn't want you to be coming here if you have a load of work to do"

"I have plenty of time. But I do have a lot of work now, can I call you later?"

"It's ok, I just wanted to hear your voice really" Annie replied seeming a little disappointed.

"it was nice to hear your voice too. Bye honey"

"bye" The hung up the phone.

Brooke but her head in her hands as Victoria walked into her office.

"well that doesn't look like a girl who has it all"

"because I don't"

"darling of course you do. This is the dream!"

"Not quite. It sucks that I have to have this barrier between the two things that I love the most"

"which is?" Victoria asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"my daughter is starting to lost hope in me as a mother that I will pull through for her at the end of the day. It kills me inside to think that she is thousands of miles away"

"Annabelle is perfectly happy living with her father in Tree Hill… what's he called again?"

"Lucas. Lucas Scott."

"yes, that's him. Everything nearly went down the drain because of him"

"And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for" Brooke said thinking about Lucas. They had always been close and Annie brought them closer. She regretted that their relationship fell apart, she missed him like crazy. But she felt that his heart always belonged to Peyton. She found it to hard telling herself that that was true. Even if she didn't know if it was true.

Lucas was sitting at his desk trying to find his inspiration to write. He was struggling. Annie keep bouncing in and jumped onto the bed.

"hi!" She said with a smile.

"hi, what did you get up to today?" He asked

"I did loads today. More than I usually do on a Saturday. I went for a run, played a little basketball, watched TV and I uh.. Spoke to mom"

"really? You got through to her line?"

"she called me. I'm glad she did, I didn't think she's call back"

"just because your mom is a big fashion star and is really busy, doesn't mean that she loves you any less"

"I know, I just wish she'd show her affection more often"Annie picked up a book from Lucas's shelves and left the room. Lucas wasn't good in situations like this with Annie, Brooke or even Hayley dealt with them. What was he supposed to say? There was an incoming call on the video chat he opened it up.

"hey Broody" the familiar husky voice said

"hey cheery. What's up?" He smiled. Brooke's smile always made him a lot happier, so when Annie smiled, it had the same effect.

"well, I just fancied seeing a familiar face. I have missed you like crazy broody"

"I've missed you too. You were always there to diffuse awkward situations"

"I was wasn't I. I do feel terrible that I haven't been home with everything that's happening with Nathan I feel like I should be there"

"you'd definitely put a smile on his face. You always do"

"I'll try and get home as soon as I can, I'm just so busy"

"I understand… and I think I've persuaded Annie that too"

"Annie. Luke you know that I regret every second that I can't be with her"

"have you told her that?"

There was silence from the two. Brooke didn't know what to day. She had always wondered whether she made the right choices with her life, if taking Clothes Over Bros to the next level was the right thing to do. She was lost.

_This is just a brief chapter setting the scene, it will get better! _


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years ago._

Brooke walked through the Airport. She had just come back from a visit in New York to do with her company. She made the big decision to expand and take Clothes Over Bros to the next level and had to work out how to tell Annie.

She walked to the door where Annie and Lucas were waiting. She smiled at the sight of two of her favourite people. Although Brooke and Lucas hadn't been together in a while, they were still best friends. 8 year old Annie ran to her mother and they were joined with a hug. Brooke lifted Annie off her feet in the hug.

"baby I missed you so much"

"I missed you too mama."

"did daddy look after you?"

"of course he did! Though he still can't cook"

"I know, he's terrible! Not that I'm one to talk"

Lucas came over and joined the two girls. You would know at one glance that Annie was Brooke's daughter, they were so similar.

"my cooking is perfectly fine. You're still here aren't you?"

"any more of your cooking and I wouldn't have been!"They laughed.

"come on, let's get home" Lucas said as he picked up Brooke's bag. He put his other arm around Brooke as Annie skipped ahead.

Brooke arrived at the house she loved so dearly. She had been living in an apartment but found herself spending most of her time at Lucas's, like it was her second home. They took it in turns to have Annie stay at their place. She let out a sigh and sat down on the sofa.

"Annie, have you got your homework done?" Lucas asked

"maybe…" Giving her father a cute stare.

"go get it done now please."

"daddy! Please, let me do it later!" She pleaded

"baby, you'll be too tired later. If you do it now I promise you we can do loads of fun things tonight ok?" Brooke said to her daughter.

"ok!" Annie said and skipped off to her bedroom.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He knew something was wrong.

"what's up Brooke?"

"have you ever had to make a really big decision, and wonder if it's the right path to choose?"

"yeah… what's this about?"

"Clothes Over Bros. We're taking it to the next level. Couture, magazines, cosmetics, the whole thing."

"that's great Brooke! Why would you be upset about that?"

"I have to move to New York Luke. That's why I'm wondering whether I'm doing the right thing"

"New York? That is quite a while away"

"exactly"

"you can visit all the time, it's not like you're not going to be around ever"

"I just don't want Annie thinking that I've abandoned her for my job. I wanna be there for her Luke and there is no way that I'm taking her to New York. She belongs in Tree Hill"

"I have to agree with you there"

"do you think I should still do this?" Brooke asked, she had always trusted Lucas's opinion even more than her own.

"yeah, I do. Clothes Over Bros had always been your dream. You shouldn't just stop that. You will have Annie in your life if you move to New York. She can visit, you can visit. There's the holidays. Follow your dream"

"I just don't want there to be this big barrier between the two things that I love the most"

"there won't be. I promise Brooke and stop making all these excuse not to go."

"alright… we better tell her"

**_Present Day_**

Lucas never knew that this would have as big an impact on Annie's life as it did. She was still the same bubbly 16 year old, but had a hole in her heart were the presence of her mother should have been. She wasn't completely on her own when it came to Brooke, she just wished she had her more.

Annie was lying on the sofa drawing some dresses. The phone rang. She picked it up

"Hello?"

"hey, it's me. Baby I'm sorry but I don't think I can come visit. I have too much to do" Brooke said feeling genuinely bad.

"oh" That was all Annie could come up with.

"I promise when you come to New York we will spend loads of time together. Is that ok?"

"I suppose" Annie said though what she really meant was no. It was not ok.

"I'm so sorry honey"

"it's cool, I get that being a high class fashion designer means that you don't have time for family. I mean you've shut your parents out as parents, you've barely even seen your Godson, you're not in contact with Peyton and you haven't even called to check how Nathan is since his accident. So you know what mom, maybe I shouldn't come to New York because I think I'll only be disappointed. Goodbye."

Annie slammed the phone down. Lucas walked into the room with a confused look on his face. Annie got up and stormed out of the room. How was Lucas supposed to handle a 16 year old girl? Lucas Scott was confused.

A beautiful young woman walked into the house. Lucas looked round and smiled.

"hi" she said

"Hey, how was New York?" He asked

"boring. Would have been a lot better with you there"

"i know..."

He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you're back, Linds." He said with his arms wrapped around her.

"it's good to be back"


	3. Chapter 3

Annie was playing some basketball down at the River Court. She liked to play to take her mind off of things. She was quite the player. She had nailed the famous Lucas Scott jump shot from a young age. Annie's best friend Beth walked over to her.

"hey, suppose you heard about Jack?" Beth asked her

"yep. Everyone's heard" Annie said. This clearly bothered her.

"suppose the date for Friday is off then.."

"yeah. I mean come on! If he was going to sneak around behind by back I think he could have done a better job at the sneaking part. I'm just glad we weren't in a relationship, though it was starting to look that way"

"there are plenty more fish in the sea Ann, you'll find your guy""there is plenty of time to do so as well right?"

"right! We are young and fabulous. We will have no trouble"The two girls laughed. Beth had quite a boisterous personality. She was always in with the latest gossip and on top of telling everyone. She just had to know everything.

Annie arrived home and fell down on the sofa. For a 16 year old girl, her life shouldn't be as complicated as it was. All of a sudden she heard a little squeak. She looked down and saw a mouse crawling around. She let out a scream and stood up on the sofa. Lucas rushed in.

"what's the matter?" Lucas said with a frantic look on his face

"m…m…mouse!" Annie finally managed to get the words out.

Lucas looked down and with his quick reflexes caught the mouse. He started laughing.

"you are such a wimp!" He said teasing his daughter.

"oh come on, no one likes mice!"

Lucas walked over to her and showed her the little mouse.

"good God get rid of that thing!" Annie squealed.

Lucas laughed and walked out the door.

Brooke Davis looked at the sign on the wall that read 'Welcome to North Carolina'. She smiled at the sign. She turned around and saw her best friend Peyton Sawyer waiting for her. They walked towards each other and met with a hug

"I missed you P. Sawyer"

"I missed you B. Davis"The two friends smiled and walked off to face their family and friends in Tree Hill.

Lucas walked back into the house. Annie, still standing on the sofa, was still a little shaky at the thought of another mouse and didn't notice Lucas come in. He snuck up silently behind her.

"mouse!" He shouted

Annie screamed and fell onto her back on the sofa. Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Lucas started tickling Annie. She was screaming with laughter. He stopped and Annie got up and jumped on his back. They were laughing non stop as Annie tried to knock her father over. For a young girl she was strong.

Brooke was about to knock on the door when she saw Annie and Lucas messing about through the window. She smiled at them. Seeing them like that made Brooke's heart melt and wanted to be a part of it.

Lucas carried Annie like a sack of potatoes across the hallway. Brooke knocked on the door. Lucas opened it and his laughter stopped to a silent smile. He dropped Annie and she turned around.

"Mom."

"hi"

"what are you doing here? We were just off the phone with telling me that you weren't coming" Annie said feeling very confused.

"I wasn't supposed to be here. But a phone call from my best friend set me straight. I can go to Milan another time. Bring you with me"

Annie smiled weakly.

"Peyton's back?" Lucas asked

"Yeah" Brooke said looking into Lucas's eyes knowing that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Peyton.

"mom, I'm sorry. For what I said. It was out of line and I know you are trying to juggle two lives basically"

"actually I wanted to thank you for what you said. It made me see some sense. Are we good?"

"of course" Annie said

They giggled and hugged.

"Luke, would it be alright if I spent some time with my girl tonight?"

"can dad join us?" Annie asked

"of course he can" The girls smiled and looked at Lucas. He gave them a light hearted smirk.

"what are you smirking at?" Brooke asked.

"both of you. You're so alike. Same smile, same laugh, same sense of humour, same interests."

Annie jumped up

"speaking of interests there is something I have to show you mom!"Annie left the room.

"you've done good with her Luke. She's lucky to have you" Brooke said

"hey, I can't take all the credit"

"just the past few years"

"I think she needs her mom at this stage"

"I'll be here. I can promise you that."

Lucas knew Brooke was telling the truth. He knew he that well. Annie came back into the room. She handed Brooke a beautiful hand crafted book tied with a ribbon.

"wow, this is beautiful. What is it a scrap book?" Brooke asked

"Not quite" Annie said with a smile

She untied it and opened it up. The book was filled with different designs with bits of fabrics and colour schemes. Brooke just sat in awe looking through the book. She finally spoke.

"this.. Is amazing Annie… this is better than half the stuff on my line!"

"I doubt that. This dress was inspired by you" She said pointing at the cute little dress.

"I am so impressed. Lucas we have created a genius!"

"oh I know…" he said smiling at his daughter. He was so proud to call her his daughter. Daddy's little girl. Every time he looked at her he thought of Brooke, and that made his day. Being able to see two of the people he loved the most all time even if one was hardly present. He knew it was going to change with Brooke being back in Tree Hill. They could finally be a family again. He started to feel not so confused.. Brooke started to feel found. Annie start to feel whole.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Brooke came in to Lucas's house through the side door. She snuck over and jumped on top him, only to find that it wasn't actually him, but a girl screaming as she wasn't expecting Brooke Davis to be jumping on top of her.

"you're Brooke Davis!" Lindsay said

"and you're… wearing me. Clothes Over Bros is my line"

"yeah I love it"

"I'm so sorry you're clearly not Lucas"

"no, this hasn't happened to me since college. I'm Lindsay"

"hi Lindsay, I'm so sorry.."

The two girls giggled. Lucas walked in after a morning run. He looked at Brooke on top of Lindsay.

"well this hasn't happened to me since college…"

"hi Luke, where's my girl?" Brooke said as she jumped off Lindsay. Annie appeared with a piece of toast.

"I'm here" she said as she sat down on the arm chair and put her feet on the desk.

"what is this? Family reunion in dad's room? Eat in the kitchen Annie that's what it's for."

"well, I just came by to say that I am meeting Peyton at the pier, then heading to the other Scott house, so I was thinking we could do lunch?"

"sounds good" Annie said

"great, I'll see you later! Bye Luke, Lindsay" Brooke said and left with a smile making Lucas smirk.

Lucas was coaching the Tree Hill Ravens on top of trying to find the inspiration to write something. Annie always said he was making his players feel intimidated and it was an interesting approach because he wasn't going to be able to keep it up. There was one player that Lucas struggled with. Kyle. He was the star player and all the girls loved him. But he had a serious attitude problem. Lucas tried hard with him but he wasn't having any of it. He noticed that the boys struggled in the jump shot area and even had Annie show them how to do it. Nothing made them feel more embarrassed and more persistent in doing well.

Brooke and Annie were sitting in a café having lunch and Brooke decided that this was the best opportunity to find out what she could about Lindsay… 'for Peyton's sake'.

"so, give me the dirt on Lindsay" Brooke asked. She never was subtle with things like this.

"Lindsay.. I don't know what's going on there. Dad's editor, though not really cause he's not writing anything. They started seeing each other and things are getting a little more serious." Annie replied.

"is she a nice person?"

"she seems nice enough. She's a very determined person. I would imagine with you and Peyton back in town she'll fight for dad"

"why would there be fighting? Your dad doesn't want either of us, and we don't want him"

"come on mom, I don't know about you but are you seriously telling me that Peyton didn't come back here for dad? Or that you're asking about this for her?"

"I am asking this for your sake, she has to be nice to you if she's going to be with your father… plus Peyton's my best friend…"

"mom! You shouldn't be prying into their lives to much!"

"well I see it as keeping in the loop with your live I'm your mother I should know everything"

Annie laughed. She found it funny when her mother acted like an overly responsible parent when she knew that Brooke wasn't exactly like that.

"so, who's this Jack guy?" Brooke asked

"I was supposed to be going on a date with him on Friday, but turns out he's a bit of a player. He gets around alright." Annie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ann. There are plenty more fish in the sea and all that. Are you still friends with Oliver? He is cute!" Brooke said and giggled.

"mom! He's been my best friend for years and will only ever be my best friend."

"alright.. What about Beth? Still crazy?"

"of course she is."

They smiled. Annie loved chatting with her mom. She could talk to her about stuff that she wouldn't talk to Lucas about. She was so happy to have her mom back home. She hoped it remained that way for a good while longer.

That night, Lucas returned home from a trip to the river court to find Annie lying on the sofa reading his book.

"hey" He said softly. "I thought you would have fallen asleep by now.

"not quite, I'm really getting into your book. Even though I've heard the story hundreds of times."

"really?" Lucas asked knowing that she knew the ending.

"yeah. I like to know what happens with things, that's why I watch movies over and over again. But this good. I'm surprised if you could find the inspiration to write this one that you can't for your next one."

"I know…"

"is Lindsay joining you tonight?"

"yeah I think so."

There was a short silence between the two of them. It was interrupted when Brooke burst in with a giant smile on her face.

"I just had the best idea!" She exclaimed

"hi Brooke, come on in" Lucas said sarcastically.

"sorry. I was just out for a walk with Peyton and I was thinking of you Annie and your designs and it hit me! Something new for Clothes Over Bros!"

"what is?" Annie asked a little confused

"you" Brooke said as if it were obvious the first time.

"me? Mom.. You are kidding? This stuff isn't even that good."

"don't be silly Annie, this stuff is brilliant. I could start a new teenage range and my sales would go up big time!"

"I don't know…"

"please Annie, for me?" Brooke turned on the puppy dog eyes that always worked with her parents. Lucas knew that Annie wasn't as naïve and rolled his eyes.

"ok" she said. Lucas sniggered.

"yay!" Brooke jumped up. "we'll talk about it tomorrow. Bye!" Brooke skipped out of the house just as Lindsay was walking in.

"hi Lindsay!" She said in a very cheery manner.

"hi.. Brooke…" She said not expecting that kind of greeting.

"and I'm going to bed… goodnight" Annie said leaving the room.

"it's funny how whenever I enter the room she leaves it." Lindsay said clearly a little offended.

"it's nothing personal I'm sure. She's probably just had enough of me. How was your night?" Lucas said quickly changing the subject.

"well I met Peyton…"

Why did he change the subject?

"let me ask you," she continued, "do all of your ex-girlfriends have to be so damn pretty?"

Lucas laughed.

"so.. Are they back for long? Brooke and Peyton?" Lindsay asked hoping he would say no

"well, I think Brooke is back for good. She wants to be with Annie, start a store and help Peyton open a new record label. Whether that will actually happen who knows"

Lucas really wanted the girls to stay. Especially Brooke. He really missed her bubbly presence and he had never seen Annie in a more better place than she was now. Brooke would always have a special place in his heart, and he would always find it hard letting her go. But Everything was starting to feel right again. Everyone was where they should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke looked around the building while on the phone. She had a smile on her face.

"I do love my company, I just.. I want to run it from here" She said turning and smiling at Annie who was admiring the building also. Brook hung up the phone and turned to the real-estate agent.

"it's perfect. I'll take it" They shook hands and the deal was done. Brooke had bought her new store. Annie went over to the window and pulled away to paper covering it to reveal a sign on the door. 'Karen's Café'.

"This is a good move mama, I'm sure of it."

The two girls smiling and Brooke put her arm around Annie. She was here to stay.

That night, Lucas was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He wasn't having much luck with that story. Annie appeared at the door. She was wearing a Keith Scott Motors hoddie just like the one Lucas had. She was hardly ever out of it. She felt most comfortable in it.

"hi" She said quietly

"hi, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't" Annie said and she crawled onto the bed and curled up beside Lucas. She looked at her father. "I actually think that everything is going to be ok now. It all feels so right. It's the best feeling."

"I know baby girl. It's all starting to come together."She smiled.

"have you found that inspiration yet?" she asked

Lucas looked down at Annie. She was the most beautiful girl in his opinion. He couldn't help but compel to her every need and desire. He never wanted to disappoint her. She was his baby girl, his pride and joy. In High School it was all supposed to be a mistake with Brooke, but it turned out to be the greatest thing that happened to him. He always thought that saying that was cheesy because that's what they all say in movies and television, but it was so true. His life would be so different without her, and he wasn't sure if he could have handled that.

"yeah… I think I have."

Annie smiled. Lucas looked at her again and pictured Brooke in his mind. Two pretty girls. That was all the inspiration he needed. Lindsay walked in and stopped at the door. There was a slight awkward silence in the room.

"I'll leave you guys to it.." Annie said shuffling off the bed. "goodnight dad" she said and left.

"I hope you're not planning on writing all night?" Lindsay said with a little smirk.

"I feel in a writing mood, so while I'm in one, why don't I continue."

"good plan. Goodnight" She kissed him softly and lay down to sleep. Lucas let out a sigh. Something didn't feel right about being with Lindsay. Not since Brooke came back.

The next morning, Lucas walked into the kitchen still half asleep to see Annie dancing around the kitchen with her I-pod in. He patted her on the shoulder making her jump.

"oh hi!" She said

"hey, you ready for a fun filled day of school?"

"not really. I think I'll manage though. I'm going to see mom at her new shop before and then we're doing lunch, care to join?"

"yeah, maybe""awesome, I'll see you later" Annie said as she left the house in her cheerleader uniform. She had taken after her mother with being a cheerleader, though Lucas wouldn't have seen her as one as she wasn't always the most cheery person about.

Annie walked into Brooke's shop. Brooke was walking about frantically. She turned and saw Annie.

"hi honey. I'm sorry I am so cranky this morning I am living in construction worker hell! It's like they are doing everything in slow motion!"

"it may be slow but you are so having fun with this" Annie said smiling at her mother.

"yeah, I am. Imagine the look on Victoria's face! Priceless! Now I just need to find a place to live"

"oo, I'll help you look!"

Brooke walked quickly towards some construction workers to set them straight, while Annie looked around. She saw someone take the sign that hung in Karen's café down and set it down by the wall. She walked over to it and read it.

"hey mom?"

"yeah?"

"I think you should keep this. The quote that hung in Gran's café. I think it belongs here"

Brooke smiled. "I agree. What would I do without you?"

They smiled at each other.

"Ann, I need you do something. For our new line in Clothes Over Bros I need some models, you and Beth are our two female models, we just need two guys, can you do that?"

"I know just the guys"

Lucas was in the gym watching the boys go through their drills. He had his stern coach face on and shouted at them every so often. Brooke walked in and laughed at Lucas.

"angry coach Scott… I'm sorry Luke but it really isn't working for you"

"I'm starting to think that myself. So what brings you here Miss Davis?"

"I needed to get out of that shop. Some people are just so incompetent Luke."

"why'd you come here?"

"Because I knew you were about the only person that would actually listen to me"

"sometimes I feel like I don't have much of a choice…"

Brooke smacked him on the arm. They started laughing.

"I haven't had a chance to have a nice chat with you Luke. How is everything? How's Lindsay?" Brooke asked turning the conversation into more serious matters.

"ok, everything's ok"

"just ok? Not even good?"

"it's getting there. But I'm not quite there yet. I still feel like there is something missing."

"seems like you, me and Annie are all feeling that way. I hope we find it sometime soon"

"I'm sure we will. Well I know you will, you are THE Brooke Davis"

"too right I am and considering Annie is mine she would most likely have inherited my 'ability to get whatever I want' genes she'll be fine too. I don't know about you though"They laughed again.

"yo coach!" Kyle shouted over at him. "would you stop flirting with your girlfriend and coach us please?" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other.

"I've gotta get back anyway, you're joining us for lunch right?" Brooke said

"yeah"

"great, bye Luke"She said walking off. Lucas smiled as she left the gym.

"coach… I'm pretty sure that that isn't Lindsay.. Am I wrong?"

"no…" Lucas said a little confused.

"so I wouldn't be flirting like that with someone who isn't your girlfriend.. Unless you're two timing Lindsay?" Kyle said with a little smirk

"no, I'm not Kyle. Go run a lap."

Kyle laughed and started running. He loved getting under Lucas's skin just to make him feel superior. Lucas knew he was right, he was quite flirtatious around Brooke but he couldn't help it. Brooke would always be in his heart, but were some old feelings starting to resurface?

In the Court Yard, Annie was looking at the notice board and saw her best friend Oliver chatting with her kind of friend but not friend Jack and two other girls. She walked over to them.

"hey Annie" Oliver said with a smile

"hi, could I talk to you guys?" Annie asked. The two girls moved forwards. "in private. Seriously girls you don't have to follow them like lost puppies"

The two girls walked away and Annie rolled her eyes.

"so what can we do for you?" Jack asked and raised his eye brows with a smirk

"I need you two to do some modelling for me."

"modelling?" Jack asked a little surprised

"yep, for a new teenage range"

"wow, we don't just model for anybody. What's in it for us?" Jack asked making sure he got something in return

"new clothes, some money, your pictures in magazines for girls all across America to see"

"how could you get us modelling jobs?" Oliver asked

"my mom is opening a new line in Clothes Over Bros"

"your mom? You're mom is hot so I'm so in" Jack said nodding his head. Annie gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"sure, why not? It'll be fun!"

"thanks guys, you are the best! I'll text you some details" Annie replied, she patted Oliver on the arm and scurried away.

Lucas walked into the store with his phone on video mode videoing Brooke working around the shop.

"I promised my mom that I'd send her a video of this once you'd finished destroying her café"

"that is not fair you know I hated doing it!" Brooke pleaded "Annie suggested we kept the sign and I do think that it was a good idea."

"I'll be sure to mention that in my e-mail" Lucas said in a sarcastic tone. "so what make you open up a shop in this town anyway?"

"this is home. It's where Nathan, Hayley and Jamie are. Mouth, Peyton, you and especially Annie."

"she's glad to have you back, I'm glad to have you back!"

"I should think so. So what do you think?"

They stood back and looked around the shop. A smile rose to Lucas's face. He was so proud of what Brooke was achieving without Victoria around to change anything.

"I think it's the perfect way to continue to legacy of Karen's café. I'm amazed you got this together so quickly. You are very impressive Brooke Davis"

"well, that's what they tell me"

They smiled and Lucas wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so save in his arms.

Brooke and Annie were walking around a house with a lady.

"I love the house, especially the furniture I love the coffee table. I want it." Brooke said

"the coffee table?" the lady asked

"everything. The house, the furniture and if you can be gone in an hour I'll throw in an extra $30,000" Brooke said seriously.

The woman started to laugh at this wild amount of money that she was willing to pay. Annie and Brooke were silent and looked at each other very seriously.

"she's not kidding" Annie said giving her a strange look.

The woman stopped laughing very suddenly.

"well, welcome to your new home!" She said. She picked up the cat and walked to the door. "there's a roast in the oven!"

"oo I love roast!" Annie exclaimed as she grabbed the oven mittens. The woman left. Brooke laughed and went over and gave Annie a hug.

"this is just perfect" She said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"ok, so Lindsay and Peyton totally just had a bitch fight over dad!"Brooke looked at her daughter as she walked into the store laughing

"what?" She asked

"Lindsay gave Peyton this lucky bamboo thing and Peyton said that she thought that Lindsay thought that she was after dad. I must say Lindsay is good… she have experience" Annie laughed

Brooke gave Annie a disapproving look.

"Ann, is it ok if Peyton moves into the house?"

"sure. It's your house why are you asking me?"

"cause you're going to be around and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with another person in the house"

"mom, it's Peyton. Of course that's ok."

"good. Would you check if the lights in the back are working yet?"

"sure"

Annie skipped off to the back. Brooke let out a sigh. Lindsay and Peyton were fighting over Lucas, and she was there silently in the background as the feelings she had for Lucas started to come forward again, and nobody knew.

Lucas was working hard writing his new novel when Lindsay came in and handed him a drink. She sat down on the bed looking thoughtful.

"I've been trying to avoid this ever since Brooke and Peyton came back into town and I've been trying to delude myself but I have to ask this and I promise that I won't ask this again. Do you still love them? Should I be worried about us?" she asked leaving Lucas truth was that Lucas was over Peyton. No doubt about it. But he would always love Brooke. He thought he loved Lindsay, but there was no one that could replace Brooke in his heart.

"no, you shouldn't be worried. They will always have place in my heart, but you are the one for me" Lucas bluffed. He gave Lindsay a kiss on the head and returned back to his work. He had never lied like that.

Brooke, Annie and Peyton were sitting on the balcony of Brooke's new house. Peyton turned to Brooke.

"hey, I just thought of something. What if the lucky bamboo that Lindsay bought you meant that she was marking her territory with you!"

"that's a good point Peyton. The mother of his child. I mean he loved you enough to have unprotected sex with you. You will always have a place in his heart." Annie joked and Brooke gave her a little slap.

"we did use protection! It just broke… and drop this Lindsay thing!"

They all laughed.

"this view is beautiful" Peyton said turning the conversation to something more relaxing.

"yeah.."

"well isn't that nice" A voice said from behind them. They all turned around and the smiles fell from their faces. Victoria Davis was standing there with the ice queen smile upon her face.

"what are you doing here?" Brooke shouted at her.

"Annabelle. How are you darling?"

"hi Grandma. I'm fine" Annie said with a light smile. She didn't want to be all friendly, friendly with her grandmother because she knew how Brooke would react.

"and in answer to your question Brooke, to charge a house to the company means that we have to confirm the address. Vacation's over Brook it's time to get back to reality."

"forget it I'm staying here" Brooke said. She was very stubborn especially with her mother.

"stop being a spoilt brat. There is a flight out of here in two hours and I will be on it with you sitting next to me. I can book you a ticket too Annabelle"

Annie gave Victoria a very disapproving look. She could not believe she just said that too her. Surely even she knew that Tree Hill was her home and it always would be.

"I'm not going!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke!" Victoria said sternly

"Mother!" She replied just has harshly.

"I'll see you on the plane my dutiful daughter. Goodbye Annabelle. Peyton" Victoria turned and walked away with still in her movements. The three girls stood their in silence for a little while after she left. Annie thought she should break the awkward tension.

"well, Grandma's still a bitch!" She said and then left the balcony. Peyton and Brooke shared some confused and annoyed glances at each other because of the turning up of her mother. This were starting to go down hill for Brooke.

The next morning Annie walked in through the side door which led into Lucas's room to see him and Lindsay kissing.

"please guys can we keep it PG-13?" She said with a look of disgust.

"sorry" Lucas said laughing

"well, I better go, I'll be back late Sunday night. Stay out of trouble when I'm gone alright?" She said giving Lucas another quick kiss.

"I promise" Lucas said

"Bye" She left the house.

Lucas turned and smiled at his daughter.

"so, did you have a nice time at your mom's?" He asked

"yeah, but you'll never guess who showed up"

"who?"

"Victoria" Annie said raising her eyebrows and gave Lucas a 'uh oh' smile.

"no way" Lucas said a fell back on the bed. He knew this was a really bad thing for Brooke's stress levels.

"yep. It was an incredibly tense moment. She wants mom to go back to New York with her." Annie said with disappointment in her voice

"oh" Lucas said equally as disappointed.

"I don't think she'll go.. At least I hope she doesn't." Annie said with a weak smile.

The thought of Brooke leaving again made Lucas's heart sink, she was his best friend and he wasn't about to see her walk away again.

Kyle walked into Lucas's office and knocked on the door.

"you wanted to see me?"The person in the chair spun around and revealed that it wasn't Lucas, but Annie.

"not me. Coach does. Take a seat"

Lucas walked into the room."Kyle get your feet off my desk Annie get off my chair"Annie stood up and went to look around Lucas's cabinets.

"so, let me guess, you're going to let me play shooting guard? I guess I could help you out" Kyle said

"ok, let me get this straight…" Lucas started to tell Kyle who was in charge and how he was going to follow the rules. Annie continued to look through the book shelf. She picked up a book by Steinbach. She smiled at the old book that she read during the summer. She flicked through the pages and something fell out of it. She bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of Brooke and Luke. They were walking hand in hand along the beach. Annie noticed the bump on Brooke's stomach. Her. It was her. She smiled at what were such good times for her parents and how much she wished they could go back to that time. A tear ran down her cheek.

"uh.. Coach…" Kyle said and pointed at Annie.

Lucas looked around at her and looked back at Kyle."we'll talk later"

Kyle left. Annie turned and hugged Lucas hard. She never wanted to let go of the man that she looked up to so much.

"Annie what's wrong?" Lucas asked rather concerned.

"I was just thinking of a better time… I just wish we could all go back to that."

"this is still a good time Annie. There is so much that you have to be thankful for. Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to, I promise."Annie walked towards the door.

"do you remember in your book, you wrote about something that mom said to you when you first started dating? People who are meant to be together always find their way back to each other in the end?"

"yeah, I do"

"do you think that's true?"

"I would like to think so"

Annie left the office leaving Lucas thinking, was this true? He would just have to wait and see. He always thought that Brooke was the one he was meant to be with. Maybe that was true. He'd just have to wait and find out.

**Reviews are appreciated :) i'll get into more Brucas stuff soon  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, they have been nice to read. I promise am making my way up to some better more romantic Brucas moments, but not quite yet! Have to let the story progress to a point when i can put them in!**

Brooke walked into her store with 3 large pizzas. Mouth, Lucas, Annie, Victoria, Peyton and Millie were all helping by putting the final touches in the store for it's grand opening tomorrow.

"ok come get guys! Thank you all so much for helping me out tonight it means a lot, so I'm going to say that and I'm only going to say it once. You get pizza on my clothes and I will kill you. Millie is handing out handy wipes, break's over in 20 minutes!"Annie and Lucas sniggered.

"glad to see fame hasn't gotten to her head" Lucas said shaking his head.

"of course not.."

Victoria walked over to Annie and Lucas. She stared at Lucas for a little bit before breaking the silence.

"Lucas, nice to see you again" She said, though she really didn't mean it.

"Victoria. How have you been keeping?" Lucas said trying to make an effort with her.

"good. I would like to think you are taking very good care of my granddaughter."

"Of course"

"You know I would tell you grandma." Annie said then left to go talk to Brooke.

"so Ann, what do you think?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face

"earlier I wasn't sure if you could pull it off, but you have and I'm proud of you mom"

"thanks baby girl"

The next night Lucas walked into Brooke's house. She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"hey"

"Hi Luke"

"you look great!"

"thank you Broody, you don't clean up too bad yourself" They sniggered.

"where's Annie?" Lucas asked

"getting ready. We made one of her designs today especially for tonight."

Annie came leaping downstairs

"Annabelle Peyton Scott don't leap in that dress you'll rip it!" Brooke said rushing over to make sure it was ok.

"sorry.. What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous!" Brooke squealed.

"Brooke you're practically complimenting yourself because she looks exactly like you did at this age."

"shut up Luke! I'm serious. You are so gorgeous you are definitely no daughter of Lucas's…" Brooke said taking a whack at him.

"hey!"The two girls laughed.

"You do look beautiful Annie"

"thanks dad"

Lucas's heart melted. His little girl was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she was sitting on his lap talking in baby language or playing with her first basketball at 4 or nailing the famous Lucas Scott jump shot at 10. Now at 16, she was soon going out to face the world on her own. He was scared for her.

At the store Brooke had a giant smile on her face."this is just perfect! Luke isn't it just perfect?" "it really is. I'm proud of you Brooke Davis." he said giving her a little hug. Brooke went to go and help her customers and Lucas thought he would be nice and go and talk to Victoria.

"you must be proud Victoria. This place is great."

"Yes… her taste has improved greatly. Excuse me." Lucas remained still and silent. Annie came over laughing.

"did she just…" Lucas was lost for words.

"verbally punch you in the goolies? Yeah that's how she does it. Don't take it personally"

"I always thought your mother was being over dramatic about Victoria."

"nope. It's all true. My grandmother is the Ice Queen"

That night Brooke was sitting at the kitchen counter eating her way through a large tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Annie came downstairs. She stopped suddenly when she realised what her mother was doing.

"oh god… mom… but the Ben and Jerry's down! We can talk!"

"No!" Brooke said crying.

Annie started to creep forward.

"not another step Annabelle!" Brooke exclaimed pulling the ice-cream closer towards her.

"not another spoonful mother!"

They looked at each other. Brooke ran. Annie started chasing her around the living room and kitchen.

"Mom! Put it down! You don't need it!"

Lucas walked in through the front door. He looked very confused. Brooke caught her foot on the table leg and the ice-cream flew out of her hand. Annie tripped over Brooke and they both ended up the floor. They looked up at Lucas. The ice-cream was all over him and dripping everywhere. They started to laugh.

"that cheered you up" Annie said still laughing. The two girls got up.

"what a nice greeting…" Lucas said

"what a waste of ice-cream" Brooke said looking depressed.

"what happened?" Annie asked

"the store sucks! I didn't sell one thing tonight. Except for a dress but that was a pity sale and the worst part is that Victoria saw it all coming! I am a failure"

"You are not a failure Brooke. You've won, cheerleading competitions, Little Miss Tree Hill at the county fair, Class President and your mom didn't have anything to say about that because she wasn't there." Lucas said. He knew that Brooke was the last possible person that could be a failure.

"it will just take a while for business to get started. It will all be fine." Annie said. She was so like Lucas in the fact that she was wise and gave good advice.

"I don't want to talk about my night anymore. What's up Lucas?"

"well I was just out for a walk and I thought I'd call by.. I wasn't exactly expecting to be covered in ice-cream…"

Brooke walked over the linen closet and handed him a towel."go take a shower. You can't go home all sticky plus you're dripping it all over my carpet"

"thank you" Lucas said and went upstairs.

Later on Brooke was sitting on the sofa watching a bit of TV when Peyton returned home.

"so.. Annie tells me you turned to cookie dough…" Peyton said trying not to laugh.

"yeah, but I'm fine now"

"it must have been big if you were forced to crack open a tub of ice-cream!"

"I was making a bigger deal than it actually was"

"did Annie hit the sack?"

"yeah just a little while ago. She is going to be so grumpy tomorrow"

At that Lucas walked downstairs without his shirt on and a towel wrapped over his shoulders.

"hey Brooke, where did you get your shampoo… Peyton.. Hey.." Lucas said knowing this would get awkward.

"oh god…" Peyton said

"Lucas! Where is your shirt!" Brooke exclaimed jumping off the sofa.

"you took it off me to wash it remember?"

"Oh yeah.. Peyton this is not what you think it is, it's quite a funny story actually!"

"then please, explain" Peyton said

"well, Annie came home and found me with the cookie dough! And she started chasing me round the house…"

"just cut to the point Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I'm getting there! So then Lucas came in, I tripped, ice-cream went all over him and I told him to shower so he wouldn't drip ice-cream all over my carpet"

There was silence in the room. Suddenly Peyton started to laugh.

"you two are quite the pair. I'm going to bed." Peyton left the room.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other. 'Quite the pair'… those words would haunt them for a while. Brooke picked up Lucas's shirt and threw it at him.

"put your shirt on Luke."

Lucas put his shirt on and smiled at Brooke who couldn't help but smile back.

"so.. Annie tells me you found some inspiration for your book?" Brooke asked, dying to know what it was.

"yeah I did"

"what was it?"

"I can't tell you"

"Lucas! Come on please!"

"No, I'm not telling…"

"please Luke!" Brooke was really desperate to know

"I can't. But I'll tell you this. The past while in Tree Hill has been great. Everything is starting to feel right again. Yet, it feels like I'm longing for something that I don't think I'll ever be able to have."

"oh.." Brooke said. She thought that she had worked out what it was about.

"maybe when you read the book you'll work it out." Lucas said. He got up and picked up Annie's old pink rabbit she got from Nathan and Hayley when she was born.

_Flashback_

_Brooke cradled the little bundle of joy in her arms. She was so peaceful like nothing would or could go wrong. Brooke herself felt calm for the first time in a long time. There was a knock at the door. Hayley and Nathan appeared with big smiles on their faces._

"_hi momma" Hayley said teasing Brooke_

"_hi" Brooke said not removing her eyes off of her daughter's face._

"_how is she?" Nathan asked_

"_perfect. So perfect." _

"_well, we bought her a present. Well, Nathan actually picked it out, I was very impressed"_

_"wow Nathan, that is impressive. Who knew that you cared so much?"_

_ "she's my niece of course I care. She's part of the family, so she will be spoilt rotten by her Uncle"_

_"I'm sure she will love that" Brooke said jokingly. _

_Brooke handed Annie to Nathan and Hayley handed Brooke the present. Nathan always made Annie smile, which made Brooke smile. Brooke carefully unwrapped the present. She sat in silence and looked at the little pink bunny. It was so soft and cute. A tear ran down her cheek. _

"_I didn't expect that kind of reaction…" Nathan said looking confused._

"_I'm sorry… this is perfect, her first teddy. Thank you guys, so much." _

_Hayley sat down beside Brooke and wrapped her arm around her._

"_I think that Annie is going to be the life of Tree Hill. She will keep us all grounded and give us the reason to be full of love and not hate. She'll be the reason we stay as a family, the reason we stay in Tree Hill" Hayley said_

_"there is only One Tree Hill. The One Tree Hill that will forever remain home" Brooke said and smiled at her two friends._

The bunny was now not as soft, it had juice stains on it from when Annie was still little and never let the bunny out of her sight, she also never let her juice out of her sight. It was a little worn out and dirty. Yet Annie always treasured it. It may once have been new and soft and now it was old and worn out, but it would always be special, and symbol of love within the Scott Family.

**Keep on reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke burst into Annie's room and flung open the curtains. Annie groaned at her mother.

"holy crap mother! What are you doing? Annie said pulling the duvet up over her head.

"I worked it out" Brooke said sitting down on Annie's bed

"worked what out?"

"your father's book, what his inspiration was!"

"I suppose you're going to tell me now?" Annie said. Brooke rolled her eyes and continued.

"He talked about how the past while in Tree Hill has been great and everything feels right and that he's longing for something that he thinks he'll never be able to have!"

"ok…" Annie said rather confused as to where her mother was going with this.

Brooke looked at Annie hoping she'd catch on. She realised that she wasn't.

"it's Peyton, Annie"

"Peyton?"

"yeah. I don't know what the book is actually about, but the metaphor behind it is his life with Peyton! You know people really don't give me enough credit on the smartness spectrum." Brooke said jumping up off of the bed.

"yeah…" Annie said shaking her head at her mother.

"so, find out what he's writing about and see if it fits!" At the Brooke left the room. Annie fell back onto bed and hid under her pillow. It was too early in the morning for this.

Annie walked into Lucas's room via the side door while he was writing. "hey, what you writing?"

"my novel… and don't think I'm going to show you" Lucas said turning his laptop away from the line of sight of Annie.

"oh come on dad! Just a sneak peak!"

"nope. You'll just have to wait and read it"

"you're mean" Annie said folding her arms and pouting.

"I know. But I'm your father, which means I call the shots."Annie rolled her eyes. She left the room and went to answer the front door. It was Beth.

"hey!" Beth said.

"hi" Annie said letting Beth in.

"what's put you in a fowl mood?" Beth said slumping back on the "I'm just.. Confused."

"what about?"

"my parent's."

"ok.. What's happened?"

"well you know the way that my dad found his inspiration for his new book?"

"yeah…"

"well, mom is convinced that the inspiration is Peyton.. But I'm not so sure"

"why who do you think it is?"

"I think it might be mom…"

"really? What makes you think that?"

"maybe I'm over analysing things but mom and dad have gotten even closer ever since she came back from New York and he's always telling me how much I remind him of mom and when I asked him if he found the inspiration he looked at me, and said he had found it. He saw mom in my face!"

"how do you know that you're not the inspiration?"

"no.. I'm not, this is about his love. I know it is"

"well, maybe when you read it, you'll find out."Annie nodded. All of a sudden there came a loud smash from the other end of the house. There was glass on the floor and shouting coming from Lucas's room.

"I will not be second best Lucas! I refuse to be!"

"you're not Lindsay!"

"shut up Lucas! Just admit it! You've been trying to kid yourself into thinking that I'm the one. I've been kidding myself into thinking that you will eventually love me! I want to be loved by someone, I want to be first in their life Lucas! I refuse to sit back and get my heart broken."

"please.. Don't leave…"

"you know what, make me third in your life. You have always but your precious little daughter's needs before mine. Do you have any idea how crap that made me feel? So basically it's either me, or her with you Lucas. So take your pick."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beth came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. This was like a movie to her. Annie's eyes were watering.

"well?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I choose her. I choose my daughter, and I always will. Anyone who makes me choose is not worth my time. Annie is part of my life and for someone to love me they must love every part of my life. Goodbye Lindsay"Lindsay walked towards the door.

"anyone who is so blinded by their own daughter's fakeness, isn't worth my time" Lindsay slammed the door. Lucas sat on the bed. Annie got up off the sofa and walked up the hall. She stopped at the broken glass and bent down. She picked up the remains of it. It was a photo of Brooke, Annie and Lucas. Why was it always the photos that made Annie cry? Beth silently left the house. Annie sat beside Lucas on the bed.

"Annie I'm sorry…"

"it's fine. Good riddance in my opinion"Lucas and Annie decided to go on a walk to clear their heads. They ended up at Brooke's. Brooke answered the door to them.

"hey guys, come on it. What can I do for you?"

"Lindsay and I broke up…"

"oh. I'm sorry Luke."

"It's fine. It obviously wasn't meant to be."

There was silence in the room. Annie decided she should leave her parents to talk.

"well, I'm going to go grab my laptop. I have a few essays to catch up on."

Annie ran upstairs leaving Lucas and Brooke.

"do you remember that night in New York? When I found out my book was going to get published?"

"how could I forget, that's the night I went into business with Victoria."

"do you ever wonder if you chose the right path?"

"all the time. But I have all these wonderful things in my life that I wouldn't have had otherwise."

"yeah same.."

"Luke, is there something bothering you? Maybe with a certain lady that's not Lindsay?"

"I should go grab Annie…"Lucas hurried upstairs. Brooke had a confused look on her face. Someone was on his mind. Was it her or Peyton?

Annie walked through the courtyard at school when Kyle and his jocks blocked her path.

"well, well, well, Annie Scott. I was thinking, your dad goes on about how good of a free thrower you are, so how about we have a little competition?"

"are you kidding me?"

"nope. Where and when is your call."

"alright" Annie said as if this was all a joke to her "Friday afternoon, River Court"

"I'll be there"Kyle and his jocks walked away and Annie laughed. Beth came up beside her and linked arms with her.

"you are so smooth. You can even talk to seniors" Beth said proud of her best friend.

"trust me, it's not exactly a friendly conversation."

The two girls sat down at one of the tables. Annie looked over Beth's shoulder and saw Riley and Oliver looking rather close.

"what's the deal with Oliver and Riley?" Annie asked

"the latest couple. I heard about them this morning" Beth said. She knew everything that went on in Tree Hill.

"but why? Oliver's a really good guy and Riley isn't exactly the purest of girls…"

"for image Annie. She is Mackenzie Kent's prodigy in becoming head cheerleader, that is if you don't get there first, and Oliver is following in the footsteps of his delightful brother Kyle's footsteps of become the best shooter in the state. Hopefully with a better attitude." Beth explained

"so you think it's all for pure social scale reasons?"

"yep, it always is around here"

Annie looked over at Oliver. He gave her a discrete wave and she waved back with a light smile.

Annie walked into Brooke's store.

"ok, so everyone know about the photo shoot details?" Brooke asked

"yep, me, Beth, Jack… and Oliver."

"why the exasperation on Oliver?"

"he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I know he's a good guy considering who his brother and best friend are. I just worry about him sometimes that he's making bad decisions and following the wrong crowd"

"why what's he done?"

"Riley Cooper" Annie said raising her eyebrows.

"enough said…"

"Beth thinks it's all for image, and I don't think she's wrong."

"it is probably true"

"Riley is dead on, I get on with her, she just doesn't have a good reputation with guys and I don't want Oliver to get hurt"Brooke looked at Annie.

"it seems to me that there is a little more to you and Oliver than just friends…"Annie glared at her mother.

"no mom. A guy and a girl can be just friends without there being something more to it."

"alright, whatever you say. But if you do like him I would so approve!" Annie rolled her eyes and left the shop. Brooke laughed and continued with her work.

**Thank you for reading and to those who have reviewed, keep them coming :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get into some Brucas!**

Annie arrived at the River Court and stood facing Kyle. His jocks were standing behind him. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Hayley, Jamie and Beth were all sitting at the picnic table to watch.

"you ready Scott?"

"bring it on"

"ok guys, you can practice for a bit" Lucas said.

Kyle smirked at Annie. "you know you don't have to show off Annie. No one's coming that you need to impress! Oh wait.. My brother's coming, you know Oliver? The one you fancy?"Annie glared at Kyle and threw the ball at his face. Everyone stopped talking and stared. Brooke giggled.

"ow! My nose!" Kyle exclaimed

"oops" Annie said in a ditsy tone, putting her hand to her mouth and bending her foot up.

They started in their little competition. Oliver walked round and sat beside Beth. Brooke raised her eyebrows. Annie was about to score the winning point. She smirked and looked at Brooke.

"mom, give me your scarf."Brooke took her scarf off and handed it to Annie confused as to what she was about to do. She took the scarf and covered her eyes with it.

"a bit optimistic Scott…" Kyle chuckled.

"dad, position me at the half way line"

Lucas looked a little concerned. He positioned her like she asked.

"Annie if you get this shot, you win"Annie placed herself for the shot. She raised her arms, and threw. Everyone watched the ball's travels. It went straight in, without even hitting the back board. Everyone cheered. They ran and hugged Annie.

"baby that amazing, it proves that if you want something so bad even from a big guy like Kyle, you can do it." Brooke said hugging her daughter.

Annie turned to Kyle.

"sorry Kyle"

"you're good Scott… but not quite Kyle Style good"Kyle left with his boys following him. Oliver approached Annie.

"the look on Kyle's face was priceless, nice one Ann" He said. They fist pounded and smiled. Lucas was observing from a distance. He turned to Brooke.

"Is Annabelle flirting with Oliver?" he said

"they are best friends. Though I think Annie likes him.." Brooke said sticking her tongue out and smiling.

"he better not try anything.."Brooke laughed.

"what are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"you. You're so protective over her. I'm glad you are. It actually kind of turns me on.." Brooke said sniggering and skipping away over to Annie.

Lucas smirked. Peyton was watching them realising that they still had feelings for one another. She didn't know what she was going to do next.

Oliver walked Annie home after their Clothes Over Bros photo shoot. They had had loads of fun with it, having a water fight and generally just messing around. It was good for Annie that she got to spend some more time with her best friend, since he had been off with Riley all the time.

"so how's Riley?" Annie asked as they walked along the street.

"you heard about that…"

"yep. It was kind of hard not to hear. You're best friend too so I'm surprised you didn't tell me!"

"we just haven't been as close recently that we could talk to one another"

"Oliver I'm always here if you want to talk, it's always been that way. I know we've been mixing with different crowds and stuff but that shouldn't be a reason for us not to be friends."

"I know"

"just promise me something, tell me you're not in this relationship for social status. We both know what Riley's like. She's generally nice but she gets around. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and I'm a big boy Annie, I can look after myself. But thanks for looking out for me"

"I feel like it's my role because your brother is the worst brother in the world"They laughed at this true statement. Kyle was not a good example for Oliver.

"I had fun at the shoot today. It was quite relaxing actually" Oliver said

"my mom likes to make things fun. It's my grandmother that is a total downer. Thank goodness she didn't show up."

"they don't get along then?"

"nope. They have their moments, but Victoria is all after power and mom's line. She doesn't really care about her. She's the ice-queen."

"well, as long as your mom has realised that that's not healthy relationship and makes an effort with you"

"of she has. We're really close. I'm really close with both my parents. They're not old I mean they were kids when I was born and I suppose that helps as it wasn't all that long ago that they went through the same experiences as me"

"it's nice that you have that kind of relationship with them. I would kill to have that with my parents" Oliver chuckled. They arrived at Annie's house. They stood on the porch.

"thanks for walking me home"

"no problem. Just looking out for my best friend" Oliver said giving her a little nudge.

Annie sniggered.

"thank your mom for today"

"I will, I'll see you later"

"bye Ann"Oliver left. Annie went to sit on the bench on the porch beside her father.

"good day?" He asked.

Annie looked at Oliver walk away."really good day"

"I think I might pop out for a bit, will you be ok on your own?"

"of course."

"ok, I'll see you later"Lucas got up and got into his car. He arrived at Brooke's house. He knocked on the door.

"it's open!" Brooke called.

He walked in and saw Brooke looking cosy on the sofa.

"hey"

"hi Luke. What brings you here?"

"to see you. Is Peyton around?"

"no, she went away for the weekend"Lucas sat down beside Brooke. He sighed.

"so, you going to tell me what's bothering you them?"

"every time we've become friends, we always end up falling for each other again"

"Luke… where are you going with this?"

"do you think it's possible for it to happen this time round?"

"um.. I don't know.. Is it?"

"well… I think I might be…"Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke. She did not resist his kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I think you should maybe go Luke…"

"Brooke…"

"no Luke, I can't deal with this right now. Please"She got up with tears in her eyes.

"why are you so afraid Brooke? Why?"

"because every time I let someone into my heart it gets broken. And I cannot deal with that right now. Everything in my life is so perfect right now, apart from my relationship with my mother but that was a long shot thinking that we could actually have a normal mother daughter relationship. I have my company, I have Annie, Peyton, I have you as a friend. We've always been good that way Luke. No heart break. I think it would be best if we stayed that way"

Lucas got up and walked towards her.

"so you would be able to look in my eyes and tell me that you didn't have any feelings for me?"

"that is besides the point…"

"no it is exactly the point.."Brooke looked at him. She couldn't bring herself to say that she didn't, because she clearly did, and she did for a long time.

"I thought so" Lucas said and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard and Brooke did not resist.

**Stay tuned for the next few chapters... **

**Keep reviewing :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas walked into his house. Annie was sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped.

"baby girl what are you doing to my heart?"

"that was a lot longer than a little short trip out" Annie said in a disapproving tone.

"you know it's usually the parent who is sitting at the kitchen table awaiting their child to come home" Lucas said trying to make this situation humorous.

"where were you that you arrive home at 1am?"

"why aren't you in bed at 1am?"

"answer the question dad"

"I.. I was with a friend…"

"A lady friend?"

"maybe..""ok, so you break up with Lindsay a week ago and you're already moving onto someone else?"

"why are you defending Lindsay? You never liked her!"

"that is besides the point. I'm not defending Lindsay. I'm defending mom."

"what?"

"mom. She clearly has some unresolved feelings for you dad. Who were you with anyway…"

"your mother…"

Annie shook her head "my mother…" Her eyes widened when she caught on to what Lucas said "oh my God my mother!"

Lucas smiled awkwardly at his daughter.

"did you two…" Annie asked scrunching up her nose.

Lucas was silent.

"oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to go to bed now.. Goodnight!" Annie said in a very panicked tone. She walked into a room. Then a few seconds later walked out of it.

"wrong room?" Lucas asked chuckling

"yeah.." Annie said embarrassed by her fail of a get away.

Brooke was in her store. She was tapping a pen on the desk and looking around. She had so much on her mind and no one to vent to. Annie walked in.

"you had sex with dad last night" was the first thing that Annie said. She folded her arms and looked at Brooke who's eyes were wide.

"good morning to you too my dearest daughter. Did you sleep well? Cause I certainly did not. I am so stressed and confused and I had no one to vent to and I was alone in that house which creeped me out even more so I had to sit up watching TV and sketching all night, but I did come up with some great designs I must show you"

"mom, you talk too much. As happy as I am that my parents are finally facing those feelings that they've been throwing aside, why are you so afraid?"

"because, every time I've been with your father he's broken my heart, all because of Peyton. I can't go through that again"

"but Peyton and dad are over, over. Not going there again any time soon!"

"that's what they said last time and look how that turned out. You haven't told anybody the reason that I broke up with your father for good have you?"

"no. You've sworn me to secrecy for 5 years. I'm not going to break that." Annie said in a serious tone. She needed her mother to know that she could be trusted.

"good."

"but maybe you should tell dad. He deserves to know." Annie said and left the store.

Brooke started tapping her pen on the desk again. She was even more stressed than before.

That night, Annie had been asked to look after Jamie while Nathan and Hayley were out on a date.

"oh Jim Jam, what do you want for supper?"

"toast and jam!"

"ok, and then off to bed ok?"

"ok.."

"let's go"There was a knock at the door."you go on into the kitchen and I'll see who that is" Annie said

Jamie hurried on into the kitchen. Annie looked through the peep hole. Oliver?

"Oliver. Hi. What are you doing here? How'd you know I was here?"

"you told me last night you were babysitting your cousin"

"of course I did, come on in. What's up?"

"I wanted someone to talk to. Jack wouldn't listen he'd be too busy going on about his life" Oliver said rolling his eyes

"that's Jack for you. What happened?"

"I broke up with Riley."

"really? Why?" Annie said. Her heart jumped a little when he told her.

"it just didn't feel right"

"in what way…"

"she wasn't the one who I wanted to be with. That there was someone else out there, I can't work out who though"

"I'm sorry Oliver. Well we are only 16 you don't have to work it out right now. You wanna hang out for a bit? Meet Jamie?"

"I'd like that"

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door.

"it's open!" She called. Luke walked in.

"hi" He said

"hi" She replied feeling her stress levels rising.

"are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine" Brooke lied

"you seem a little tense, even a bit stressed"

"I'm just trying to get these designs done by a deadline and it's stressing me out."

"I meant tense and stressed because I'm in the room."Brooke fell silent.

"I'm just confused Luke. We shouldn't have done that last night"

"why Brooke? We both wanted to"

"that is besides the point. Some things should come first before what we want."

"like what?"

"you broke up with Lindsay a week ago. I know that you still have some unresolved feelings for Peyton and you really think that I want to set my heart on the line for you again, just so you could go and break it? I am so done with that"

"Lindsay is completely out of the picture, and I do not have unresolved feelings for Peyton. I was only with Peyton because I couldn't have you!" Luke said getting worked up.

"little harsh on Peyton don't you think? And what do you mean you couldn't have me?"

"I fought for you. I tried so hard, but you kept shutting me down and it was Peyton who was there for me."

"I'll bet she was.." Brooke said folding her arms and turning her head away from Lucas.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"did you ever really wonder why I broke up with you Luke?"

"You said that you stopped missing me, and were sick of me kissing Peyton. Even when it was her that kissed me. Apparently you fell out of love with me"

"I still love you Luke. I always have. I didn't want to break up with you. But think about it. Of course Peyton was there for you. Ever since that kiss you shared Peyton started to fall in love with you again. She told me while we were together that she was in love with you and when I found out about the kiss I knew, that you would always choose Peyton over me and I was tired getting my heart broken"

Brooke said, a tear running down her cheek."you broke up with me, because Peyton wanted me. You didn't even know if I wanted Peyton? I didn't. I wanted you. I swore I would never let you go again, I never wanted to lose you… who knew the real reason?"

"I guessed that Peyton worked it out and I may.. Have told Annie.."

"so she's been lying to me too"

"Only because I made her promise not to tell you"

"I can't believe this.." Luke said, he left the house in a hurry not knowing where he was going. Brooke stood there unsure of what to led Oliver to the kitchen were Jamie was standing on a chair waiting for the toast to pop.

"hey Jim Jam, there's someone I want you to meet" Annie said.

Jamie jumped off the chair and scurried over.

"this is my friend Oliver, Oliver this is my very handsome cousin Jamie" Annie said crouching down to Jamie's height.

"hi Jamie" Oliver said

"hi! Annie can you put the jam on my toast now?"

"yep, let's go"

Later that night, after Jamie had gone to bed, Annie and Oliver were chatting on the sofa.

"you seem close with your cousin" Oliver said with a smile.

"I love him to bits"

"what are your parents up to tonight?"

"I don't know actually. They are kind of in an awkward place with each other.. Romantically."

"oh. And I suppose you're routing for them to work it out?"

"Of course I am. Most kids want their parents to be together forever. I do think that this one might even become a reality."

Lucas just drove and drove and drove. He didn't know where to go but then he found himself at Tree Hill High. He looked at the sign that read 'Tree Hill High. The doors were still open and he walked inside. He looked around the halls. He came across a cabniet with memories of pictures, lyrics and letters that was made by his class mates in their senior year. He smiled as he remembered some good memories. He looked down and noticed in the corner a letter that was slightly hiden. He looked closely and noticed it said 'letter number 83' in Brooke's handwritting. Weren't there only 82 letters? What was this about? He left the school pondering over what it said. Could this letter be the hope he had been looking for that Brooke would open her heart to him once more?

Annie and Oliver sat and talked on the couch for hours.

"basketball or football?" Annie asked

"basketball. Netball or basketball?"

"that is such a stupid question of course it's basketball."

They laughed.

"I better get going" Oliver said

"well thank for the company" Annie said as they walked to the door

"Any time" Oliver said with a smile on his face.

They looked at each other. Oliver couldn't help himself and he lowered his head, and planted a kiss on her lips. Annie embraced the moment.

"Goodnight Scott" Oliver whispered in her ear. He opened the door and left leaving Annie speechless. She closed the door and slid down it. Had that really just happened?


	11. Chapter 11 rewrite again

**_changing it back again... sorry, i'm am so indecisive! This would give me more to write about cause I have an idea in my head. Thanks for the reviews, i'll try and take everyone's thoughts into consideration and at the end of the day for me it's just a bit of fun not a masterpiece with every little detail thought out! I hope you'll enjoy what's coming next :)_**

Annie arrived home and noticed that Lucas's car was gone. She presumed he was with Brooke so she wasn't overly concerned. She sat down with popcorn and turned a movie on. When her father was out, she might as well do something fun. She looked out the window and saw Lucas drive up the drive. He got out of the car looking angry. Annie panicked. What had she done now? She got up and ran into the bathroom, locked the door, turned on the shower and sat on the toilet.

"Annabelle Peyton Scott! Out here now." Lucas exclaimed walking into the house

"sorry dad! In the shower! I might be a while too, feel free to pop out for a while.." Annie said trying to cover up the situation.

"not the shower trick Annie, you play it every time you think I'm angry. Plus, I know you wouldn't just stop your favourite movie half way through and abandon popcorn."

"I'm can't think of anything else to do in these situations! And I know you're angry, because you called me by my full name"

"you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"well it's obviously not going to be good. I can't think of anything I've done wrong though.."

"it's not what you've done but what you know" Lucas said lowering his tone

"what do you think I know?" Annie said started to get worried.

"why? Are you worried that I know something you don't want me to know?"

"depends…" Annie said. She stuck her head out round the door. "what is it?"

"did your mother tell you the real reason why we broke up?"Annie's eyes became wide. She pulled her head back, locked the door and put the shower back on.

"Annie!" Lucas said banging on the door.

"I have been sworn to secrecy for five years and I will not break that now!"

"I know why, I just wanted to know what you know."

Annie slowly opened the door.

"you know?" She said quietly "what's the reason then?" She said wanting her father to prove herself.

"she thought I loved Peyton and I would always choose her over your mother"

"oh"

"is that not what you knew?" Lucas said surprised by Annie's reaction.

"no it is. I just thought you were tricking me into telling you"

"how lowly you think of me Annie. Why did you not tell me?"

"because it wasn't my piece of information to tell. I am not about to get involved with your love lives dad, that is just messy and childish and the last thing that I need"

"if I had have know that then I would never have wasted 3 years with Peyton or my time with Lindsay!" Lucas said starting to get angry again but Annie was ready to fight back.

"I didn't want to mess things up! Everyone was happy with where they were in their lives."

"your mother and I would both have been so much happier with each other"

"yet she chose not to tell you. There's still a chance dad. Just because you found out why she broke up with you doesn't mean that there is no chance of you two being together.""maybe… but I need your help with something.. We'll do it tomorrow, go get some sleep"

The next day Annie walked into Brooke's house and was praying that they would avoid the subject of her father.

"mom?"

"bathroom!"

"you feeling ok?" Annie asked concerned about her mother's pail complexion.

"i'm just feeling a little off, but i'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"you don't seem to sure about that one…"

"I kissed Oliver" Annie abruptly let out.

Brooke squealed. "oh my god! I love kissing stories go on!"

"he came over while I was babysitting Jamie and before he left, he kissed me, like a full on kiss. Then he whispered in my ear 'goodnight Scott' and left!""mysterious… I like it"

"I really don't know what to do."

"well, obviously he likes you and you like him too, so talk to him about it."

"you think so?"

"honey I know so. You and Oliver would make the cutest couple!" Annie and Brooke laughed.

That night, Lucas led Annie into Tree Hill High. They stopped in front of the cabinet that Lucas and his senior class made before they left.

"why this cabinet?" Annie asked

"we made this in our senior year. It holds so many memories"

"you look so much younger…"

"you calling me old?" Lucas said in a jokey manner.

"maybe. I still don't understand what you need help with"

"she that letter in the corner" Lucas said pointing at it

"yeah, is that mom's handwriting?"

"did she ever tell you about the letters she wrote?"

"82 letters one a day"

"that letter, is number 83. She wrote an extra letter and I think that could hold the key to getting your mother back. So we need to get it."

"you want me to get the letter out of the cabinet?" Annie said a little disappointed in this weak task.

"yep. But Principal Tuner and the janitor are still lurking around the school. We need to steal the key from the janitor's closet and keep the janitor and the principal away."Annie smiled deviously. She was always good at making up plans.

"I have an idea" She said.

Annie sat in the big chair in Lucas's office. She was on the phone and looking desperate.

"please Beth it's really important!" Annie pleaded

"well, I do love a challenge." Beth said smirking.

"I know you do! I've got Oliver on board too"

"oh yeah what's going on with you two?"

"I have no idea, we haven't really talked about it" Annie said reluctant to talk about it.

"suppose you could do it tonight.."

"we have something else to do Beth, so not tonight"

"ok, I'll be there in 10." Annie hung up the phone just ask Lucas walked in.

"Anne, I have to go."

"what? Where?"

"Jamie's sick, Nathan and Hayley are away and Deb is freaking out."

"that's fine, go." Annie said

"will you be ok to do this?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, we're getting you that letter!"Lucas sniggered and left.

Later on Annie, Beth and Oliver were walking through the corridor when Principal Turner walked out.

"Annabelle, Bethany, Oliver, what are you all doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Principal Turner! Well we were just out and my dad called and asked if I could collect something from his office so we all tagged along." Annie said

"yeah! You know while I'm here I might grab something from my locker…" Oliver said

"same actually, nice to see you Principal Turner!" Annie said as nicely as possible.

Annie and Oliver walked away quickly leaving Beth to distract Principal Turner.

"while I'm here, I need to talk to you about a student council matter…" Beth said forcing him into his office.

Annie and Oliver poked their heads round the corner of the hallway with the janitor's closet at the end. The janitor was standing there mopping the floor.

"how do you suppose we get the key when he's in the way?" Oliver asked wanting to know what Annie had planned next.

"give me your water" She said.

Oliver handed her his bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and threw it across the floor. The moved out from around the corner.

"oh my gosh I am so clumsy!" Annie said catching the janitor's attention. "Oliver, help tidy this up, I'll get some more paper towels" Annie started to run off leaving Oliver sniggering.

She ran into the closet and closed the door over. She found where the janitor had all the keys and there were loads of them. She started to panic a bit. She looked through them carefully and eventually found the right one. She slipped it into her back pocket and grabbed some paper towels and ran out.

"here's some paper towels! Come on Oliver, we have somewhere to be." Annie said grabbing Oliver's arm and pulling him away.

The three of them stood outside the cabinet.

"Ok, watch at either end for someone coming past." Annie said. She carefully unlocked the cabinet. She swung it open as the door screeched. She pulled the letter out and smiled. She closed it over and Principal Turner walked round the corner before Beth could stop him.

"what are you doing Miss Scott?" He asked.

"I was just admiring the cabinet. It's nice to see my parents and their friends you know!"

"what's in your hand?" Annie looked down at her hand. She looked at the letter.

"a letter. This is what my dad wanted me to pick up from his office.""Annie, we should get going" Oliver said

"yes, we should, bye Principal Turner!" She said. The teens quickly exited the school.

Outside Annie jumped around.

"I am too good!" She said

"you are very good at diffusing situations Annabelle, I am impressed." Oliver said.

Annie arrived home to see Lucas on his laptop.

"here's your letter" She said planting it in front of him.

"You got it?"

"of course I got it! I enjoyed being mischievous, I think i'm going to stay at mom's tonight, she wasn't feeling too good earlier i just want to make sure she's ok"

"ok honey... Annie?"

"yeah?"

"thank you"

"anything for you" Annie said smiling. Lucas smiled at her.

Annie walked into Brooke's house. Brooke was standing at the kitchen counter looking confused and scared.

"Hey mom... is everything ok?"

"i'm pregnant"


	12. Note

**I can't decide whether to have Brooke pregnant or not. Please let me know what you think and I'll go with a majority vote, so I can continue writing. Thanks ****:)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So I decided to go with the whole pregnancy thing, Brooke's only 32 if she had Annie at 16 so definitely not too old to have a baby! Just a little note that Dan never went to jail and he still has the dealership etc.**_

Annie was still. Silence filled the house. Did Brooke just say pregnant?

"come again?" Annie said wanting her mother to confirm this revelation.

"I'm pregnant… you know as in having a baby?"

"yeah, I know what pregnancy is mom, I've been through science and health class. Pregnant? Is it dad's?"

"yeah.. It is.."

"I never thought I'd see this day. Well… how old are you again what like 40?"

"Annie! I'm 32! I had you really young! I'm offended that you'd think that I looked 40!"

"of course not mama. Sorry, you are a good age to have a baby! Congratulations mom. I'm really happy for you"Annie and Brooke sat down on the sofa.

"I know this seems weird to you Anne, you're older than a typical sibling would be.."

"mom, it's fine. Really, I'm kind of excited. With you having me so young I was expecting to be an older sibling, even by this much! I mean you're only 32 with plenty of years of child bearing left! Don't let me being 16 stop you. I've always wanted to be a big sister, it will be fun." Annie said encouraging her mom.

"it means a lot to hear you say that baby girl"

Annie hugged her mother. "you do need to do one thing though.." Annie said.

"what?"

"work out how you're going to tell everyone. Especially dad."

Lucas held the letter in his hands. What was in this letter could be the answer he was looking for, or it could be the complete opposite. He wasn't sure whether he should open it. Brooke obviously put it there for a reason, the reason that she didn't want him to read it. Yet, he had gone to so much trouble for it, possibly even landing his own daughter in trouble. He felt almost like he would be betraying Brooke for reading this letter. She had opened her heart to him for the first time in these letters and he had practically ripped it out and stomped on it, she didn't deserve that.

Lucas walked into Tree Hill High. He turned on the hall light. He got the key from the janitor's closet and opened the cabinet, placing the letter back inside. He couldn't read it. That was Brooke's heart, and he wasn't about to enter into that world, without her allowing him.

Annie stood with a basketball in her hands at the River Court. She turned it in her fingers, thinking. Just thinking. She made the shot and it went straight through without even hitting the backboard, but it didn't hit the ground and bounce back. Someone caught it. Dan Scott caught it.

"nice shot" He said

"I know. What are you doing here?"

"visiting my Granddaughter."

"how'd you know I was here?"

"from as long as I could remember you, you are the same with Lucas in that you like quiet sentimental places to think"

"why visit me now? You've never cared before" Annie said spitefully.

"I always cared, I just respected your parent's wishes to stay away. But times have changed now, I think that you are old enough to make your own decisions. I want to get to know you Annabelle. Be a grandfather to you, one you can rely on. I know you can't really rely on any of your other grandparents…"

"I can to!" Annie jumped down his throat

"oh really? I'll give you Karen, but Victoria and Ted?"

"just because she's the ice-queen and he's never around, doesn't mean that they don't care or I can't ask them for help. Which is more than I can say about you, even if mom and dad didn't let you see me you still weren't a father to dad. What makes you think that you'll change for me?" Annie snapped back.

"because I realised what I did wrong with Lucas and I want to change that, with getting to know you. I realised what I did wrong with Nathan and I want to change that by getting to know Jamie. I think about you every day Annabelle." Dan said.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it up to reveal a picture of Annie when she was 3 and a picture of Jamie when he was only born. Annie's smile was so large. She was oblivious to the world that she was entering in to and the town that came with so many challenges, that made you doubt yourself, that made you turn away from the people that you loved the most that made you see life in a whole different way. In this town, she had to take risks, maybe it was time to take one with her grandfather. She could never tell when he was being genuine.

"it's kind of hard to tell when you're being genuine with me. I have to go… goodbye"Annie left quickly.

Dan was used to getting his own way most of the time, this did not please him. Annie was a fighter, and Dan admired that quality in her, but not when it got in the way of his plans.

Brooke knocked on the side door leading into Lucas's room. She opened it to see Lucas working on his laptop clearly not letting the world around him bother him, she wasn't even sure if he noticed her come in. She jumped onto his bed and lay down. He didn't respond. She looked around the room, she picked up the little basketball that sat on his bedside table, and threw it him knocking his right in the head. Lucas jumped off his seat.

"hi" Brooke said smiling

"hi.. Was that necessary?"

"I just didn't think that you'd acknowledged my presence."

"sorry, I'm just, really getting into this story…"

"really? Can I have a sneak peek?" Brooke said creeping forward.

"no!" he said quickly shutting over his laptop. "you'll just have to wait until it's finished."

"I suppose I could wait." She said.

They both had missed their playful friendship when they were like siblings, best friends, whatever you want to call it. The point was they were so close. They just had a disagreement a mere week ago without any reconciliation, yet they were standing here chatting like nothing had happened. They both felt like that's the way it should be.

"so, I need to talk to you" Brooke said sitting back down on the bed.

"well I wanted to talk to you, well more apologise for what happened.."

"why would you apologise? You were just trying to reach out to me and I didn't let you and I'm sorry about that, but we have some bigger things to worry about." Lucas was confused.

"like what exactly?"

"I wasn't sure as to how I was going to tell you this…"

"tell me what Brooke?"

"would you let me finish my sentence. I may or may not be.. More likely may be… pregnant…"

Lucas was still. What did she just say? "come again?" Lucas said the exact same way as Annie.

"funny that's what Annie said…"

"pregnant? As in a baby?"

"yes.. What other pregnant do you know of?"

"is it mine?"

"yes, why do you think I'm here." Brooke asked."I don't know, spreading the good news?"

"so you think it's good news?" Brooke said hopefully.

Lucas paused. He thought about it for a moment. He thought about how much joy a baby could bring, how much joy Annie brought in his life. A smile rose to his face without him even forcing it. Brooke smiled along with him.

"yeah it's good news. It's amazing news" Brooke jumped up and hugged him. "we're having a baby Lucas Scott."

Lucas remembered Brooke saying these words when they found out about Annie, this time she felt a little more sure of herself, like this was meant to be. Although Annie wasn't planned, she was what kept them sane and this baby was another way to bring them all back down to Earth after all the recent crap they had gone though. Next task? Tell the others.

Annie dribbled the ball through the streets. She was looking down not knowing where she was going. Suddenly she ran into a person. She pulled her headphones out.

"sorry Annie" It was Oliver. He was out for a run and looking as handsome as ever.

"it's cool" She said with a smile

"what's up, haven't spoken to you in a while?"

"everything. There is always something up with me." Annie said smirking.

"wanna walk and talk?" Oliver asked.

"i would love to"

Annie and Oliver walked through Tree Hill. They just talked and talked. Annie vented to him, he listened. The approached the street of Lucas's house.

"and on top of my mother being pregnant and my grandfather wanting to be in my life, there's the fact that i don't know where i stand with you" Annie said.

"well where do you want to stand with me?"

"i don't know. I thought that after that kiss you might have feelings for me, but now i'm not so sure. I'm starting to think that i was just a heat of the moment thing."

"usually I don't kiss my best friends in the heat of the moment. Not that i have before or anything!"

"nice save. The last thing that I need is finding out that you're in love with Jack."

"ew.." Oliver said. Annie laughed. "I do like you Annie, as more than a friend. I just thought that you had so much going on that you weren't interested in a boyfriend or anything like that."

"i suppose you like a girl who isn't covered head to toe in issues?"

"even if they were i wouldn't mind cheering them up."

"you're a charmer Oliver."

"you've said before"

"i bet you're really attracted too me now in this old hoodie..."

"I like it, shows the relaxed you and i like the relaxed you"

"you know if you wanted to be with me you would like everything about me.." Annie said challenging Oliver's feelings.

"you don't think I like you enough?"

"I don't know. That's for you to prove to me" Annie walked up the path into her house.

"alright.. but don't deny it.. you want me.."

Annie walked back down the steps.

"teasing me are you?" She walked closer and closer towards him.

"maybe" He said

Annie held his shirt in her hands.

"well... you better prove that you're geniue and that it's safe to open my my heart to you..." Annie pulled him in for a kiss. "or you'll find out what it's like to be teased." She stopped inches from the kiss and ran into her house. She closed the door behind her and smiled. Lucas appeared.

"did you just pull a 'you'll find out what it's like to be teased' moment on Oliver?"He asked.

"sort of" Annie said.

"you are so your mother's daughter" Lucas said rolling her eyes.

"i know, she know how to get into the boy's hearts!" Brooke said glowing.

"oh hey mama" Annie said not overly surprised that she was here.

"hey gorgeous, just so you know, I told you dad about the pregnancy thing"

"and i am totally over the moon." Lucas kissed Brooke's head.

"i'm glad to hear that my dear parents. I just hope that the stress of another baby doesn't push you apart like last time."


	14. Chapter 14

Annie ran up to her room in Brooke's house. She kicked off her trainers and walked towards her bed. Sitting there was a red rose with a note attached to it. She picked it up and smiled. She opened the note. It red 'a rose for a rose'. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"how cheesy" She said. She picked up her phone. "A rose for a rose Oliver? Seriously?"

"yeah it was quite a long shot I know you're not one for cheesy sayings. But there is a logic behind the roses." He replied.

"well, I'm interested to find out what."

"wait and find out Scott."

Lucas walked into his room with a pile of washing he set it down on the bed and opened the drawer. There was a knock at the door.

"it's open!" He called.

A blonde haired girl stood there with a weak smile.

"hi Luke" She said

"Peyton.. What are you doing here? You haven't spoken to me in over a month and you choose to talk to me now?" He said

"I've tried so hard to come and talk to you Luke, but I've been scared and I know that's stupid because I have nothing to be scared about. I miss you Luke, I miss what we had. Is there anyway we can go back to that, now that Lindsay's gone?" She pleaded with him.

"Peyton…"

"wait, just let me say something. When I said no in LA I was scared and I wasn't processing everything…"

Lucas cut her off. "Brooke's pregnant."

"I guessed that, she's been throwing up all the time.. Why are telling me this?"

Lucas was silent. Peyton caught on.

"oh my god.."

"Peyton I'm sorry. I can't be with you… I think I'm falling in love with Brooke, again."

"just because she's having your baby?" Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"no! Because of who she is and the person she makes me when I'm around her. I'm sorry Peyton."

Peyton stormed out of the house leaving Lucas feeling terrible. Peyton would always be his friend, and would always hate hurting her, but he knew in his heart that Brooke was the one.

Annie walked in Brooke's store. Brooke was working at the desk.

"Hey honey, would you mind watching the store for an hour or so, I have a hospital appointment now" Brooke said

"yeah that's fine"

"great, thank you." Brooke headed towards the door "oh! And Oliver left something for you, it's beside the till."

"ok, thanks"Brooke left. Annie looked round the till. Sitting there was another red rose with a note attached to it. She sniggered and pulled the note off of it. It read 'The Davis Dimples.'

"Davis dimples?" Annie said to herself. The bell on the door rang making Annie jump. When she realised who it was she jumped back a further few steps.

"hello granddaughter."

"Grandpa Dan.. What have I done to earn your presence?"

"I just want to talk. Come by my house later?"

"I'm not sure that my parents would be ok with that" Annie said sternly.

"they don't have to know.. Please Annabelle."

"I'll think about it"

"good. Nice store. Send your mother my regards."Dan left.

Annie never knew how to act around him. He scared her yet she wanted to know his true motives of coming into her life. Maybe going to his house wouldn't hurt. Would it?

Brooke sat in the check-up room with her leg shaking. Lucas looked up from his magazine.

"Brooke.. Why are you shaking so bad?"

"I don't know.. Nerves?" Brooke questioned her own emotions.

"it'll be fine I promise"

Brooke nodded. The doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"hi Brooke, let's have a look at your baby shall we?" The doctor said. She did the ultrasound and looked carefully at the screen.

"well, congratulations… looks like twins." A smile rose to both of their faces.

"wow…" were the only words that Lucas could manage. He had never felt this happy since he held Annie in his arms for the first time. He kissed Brooke's head.

Brooke walked into the store where Annie was serving a customer.

"you're the girl from the Clothes Over Bros teenage range right?" The lady asked.

"yeah I am" Annie replied with a smile.

"my daughter loves the clothes!"

"that's great to hear."

"she's always going on about how the models were so pretty. She wasn't kidding"

"thanks. Here's your receipt, have a good day." The lady left and Brooke walked over to Annie with a smile on her face.

"you are such a charmer Annabelle Peyton Scott!"

"I try. How was your appointment?"

"it was great… I kind of have some more news…"

"really? There isn't much more that I can handle mama, so I think I'll sit down."Annie sat down on the sofa.

"well.. I, am having twins"Annie's eyes widened.

"twins?"

"yeah"

"wow…"

"you are so like your father in these situations! You say exactly the same things as him!"

"two peas in a pod. Congratulations mom"

"thank you honey! This is so exciting! Are you sure you're ok with all of this?"

"of course mom. As long as they don't steal my thunder" Annie said with a wink.

Brooke arrived home looking confused.

"Peyton, why is there a truck outside with all your stuff in it?"Peyton came out of her room not looking impressed.

"because I'm moving out. I thought you can Lucas could do with some space considering you're having a baby together that you chose not to tell me about"

"Peyton… I was going to tell you…"

"well looks like Lucas beat you to it. If you were in love with him why didn't you just tell me?"

"because I didn't think that I was! Lucas would always have a place in my heart Peyton and you knew that, but this just happened and we started to act on those feelings. I never meant to hurt you"

"yeah, you so obviously didn't mean to hurt me by sleeping with the guy I love. Looks like the roles are reversed Brooke." Peyton said slyly.

"I never cheated with Lucas. You're the cheater." Brooke tried to remain calm.

"but you knew I loved him!" Peyton shouted

"that is completely different"

"well, I'm moving back to LA. There's nothing left for me here."

"Peyton say that. I don't want you gone leaving me with a guilty conscience and not being able to phone up my best friend to talk.." Brooke said trying to bring Peyton around.

"I have to go Brooke. I know that if I'm here I'll only get in the way of you and Lucas because seeing you too together would make me so jealous and I might act on those feelings. It's for the best… send Annie my love."

Peyton walked towards the door, lifted her bag and left. A tear ran down Brooke's cheek. This is the last thing that she wanted.

Annie walked along the street looking at all the giant houses that lined it. She had never been in such an extravagant part of town. She had just come from cheerleading and was wearing her uniform. She reckoned that this was were most of the jocks lived so she'd fit right in if she ran into a few of them. She came to her grandfather's house and stopped outside the gates. She stared at the house in amazement. She snapped out of her daydream and hit the buzzer. An English fellow answered.

"hello, Scott Residence?" He said.

"hi, it's Annie I think my grandfather was expecting me"

"yes, come on through"

At that, the big gates opened and Annie walked through. The door of the house was opened for her. She set her bag down in the hallway and looked about. Dan appeared in front of her.

"you made it!" He exclaimed.

"yeah, I thought I'd stop by after practice to see what you wanted."

"no need to be so cold Annabelle. I wanted to apologise."

"You've already apologised."

"I didn't think that you believed me"

"and why should I? You have give me every reason not to trust you! You're not the big business man with a good heart that everyone thinks you are. You can't even admit to yourself that you've made so many mistakes, you couldn't even accept your sons. Do you know how my dad felt about not having a father through his life? Or how much Uncle Nathan fought to be loved and accepted by you?"

Dan was silent. No one had been able to silence him, but the girl standing before him.

"I didn't invite you over her to argue with you. I did to make amends. Come with me."Dan led Annie into his office. He went over to his desk and started looking through his drawers. He lifted out a box and unlocked it with a key.

"I've always cared Annie. Always. I may seem like a more tougher man on the outside and not wanting to break that image, but I do have a heart. I have so many picture of Nathan and Lucas from when they were younger, and news paper articles. I have pictures of Jamie, and I have pictures of you." Dan said.

He lifted out a selection of pictures and handed them to Annie she looked through them and a small smile rose to her face.

"I've always wanted you to be a grandfather to me, but I don't want this to be fake or you not play your part and I don't want to upset my parents either"

"you're growing up Annabelle, it's time you started taking charge of your life and not rely on your parents to make decisions for you."Annie didn't know what else to say to him. So she thought I best that she left.

"I have to go, my parents are probably looking for me." Annie quickly left not even giving Dan a chance to say goodbye.

**Two boys or a boy and a girl for Brucas babies? Let me know****, hope you're enjoying :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Annie walked into Brooke's house and plumped down on the chair at the island in front of Brooke. Brooke looked up at Annie's glum face.

"hi honey…" She said

"hi." Annie said bluntly.

"is everything alright?"

"let's just say that Grandpa Dan sends his regards."

"what?"

"he came to the River Court and then to the store while you were out and said that he wanted to get to know me and that he only stayed away because of your wishes. I went round to his house.."

"Annie…" Brooke said concerned about what her daughter was getting herself into.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see what he wanted. I can never tell when he's being genuine."

"Dan Scott is quite the man, you just don't know when to trust him. But, I'm going to leave this one up to you. Your father might say otherwise, but you're old enough to make your own decisions." Brooke said."thanks mom.. Can we keep this between us for now?"

"sure honey"

"thanks"

"oh, another rose came for you" Brooke said handing Annie the rose.

"I wonder what this one says…" She opened the note on it and it read 'the overall inspiration.'

"the overall inspiration… I am really confused about what Oliver is getting at with these"

"it is curious, but it's cute! You know I'm a sucker for a good bit of romance in life!" Brooke smirked.

"oh I know"

Annie walked into a giant basketball stadium. She made her way up to about the middle of the bleachers and watched as Nathan and his team mates trained. It amazed her some of the things they were able to do. Annie was a great basketball player, she had inherited obviously. The team finished and Annie went down to talk to Nathan.

"impressive" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"thanks, so what are you doing here not that I am not delighted to see you" Nathan said.

"well, I need to find some stuff out, and I thought you would be the best person to ask"

"ok.. What's it about?"

"Dan"

"Dan.. Why would you need to know about him? You're not in touch with him are you?"

"it's complicated Nate…" Annie said not looking her Uncle in the eye.

"it's not complicated Annie! The guy is bad news! Why would you try and get involved with him? Is he blackmailing you?" Nathan shouted

"no, well at least not yet. I actually think he cares about us. Maybe he just doesn't know how to show it"

"yeah he made that pretty clear when he was raising me and not raising Lucas" Nathan fought back.

Annie lifted a basketball and started bouncing it.

"maybe I can be the one to change him. Give him a chance to love us now that he knows what he's done wrong with you and dad." Annie said taking pity on Dan. "he has no one Nate. Deb left him, you're not in touch with him. Maybe he just needs somebody, maybe he's lonely!" She protested.

"I don't know Annie, he's hard to read. But let me tell you something, if you go in and you want out, it's going to be hard, but if you have a problem with him call me. I will be there. I promise"

"thank you. Please keep this between us. Don't tell me dad. Mom knows, but still keep it on the down low."

"of course."

Annie walked away then turned back to Nathan."I'm really lucky to have you Uncle Nate, thank you"

"you're my niece, I'd do anything for you, you ought to know that by now."

"I do now. I love you Uncle Nate"

"Love you too Anna Banana"

Annie smirked at her Uncle's nickname for her. He had called her that since she was little, just like her and Lucas called Jamie Jim-Jam.

Lucas arrived home to find Annie sitting smiling at him. He raised an eye-brow.

"hi.." He said

"hi" She replied.

"is everything alright?"

"I have an idea, and I suspect that you would agree with me"

"what would that idea be?"

"I was thinking, since you and mom are maybe considering getting your relationship started again, you'll need to have a first date. Well, another first date."

"that is true."

"so, you need to go ask mom if she wants to go out tonight and I'll take it from there"

"you're going to organise our date for us?"

"yep, trust me. It will be perfect."

Lucas walked into Brooke's store. She was arranging clothes on a manikin with such concentration in her face.

"hey cheery"

"hey Broody" She replied with a smile on her face.

"so, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to do something with me tonight?"

"oh what did you have in mind?"

"well.. I'm not sure."

"you're not sure?" Brooke said laughing.

"just trust me. I'll come by at 7" Lucas said leaving the store.

"alright, see you then"

Annie walked across the school courtyard and Beth went and caught up with her. She held a rose in front of Annie's face and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"from Oliver" Beth said

"yeah I got that" Annie said. She opened the note and it read 'agony aunt'. "I'm not sure how to interpret that one."

"would you two just hurry up and get together already it's getting old!"

"I'm just messing with him, but he's taking this all so seriously! Seems like he is messing with me too"

"he just wants to prove how much you mean to him which is fair enough."

"and I'm just teasing him.." Annie said smirking.

"you are so your mother" Beth said rolling her eyes and walking on.

Brooke opened the door to Lucas. She smiled as the was putting on her ear ring.

"hey, come on in"

"you look nice"

"thanks. So what are we doing?"

"it's all in the first envelope." Annie said appearing with an envelope in her hands.

"Annie? You're arranging our date?" Brooke asked

"yeah, and don't be worried. I thought that I'd take you guys on an adventure, but you'll just have to open all these envelopes to find out what comes next." Annie said.

She handed Brooke the first envelope.

"you guys have fun" Annie said as she disappeared upstairs.

Brooke opened the first envelope.

_Parents, what better way than to spend your second first date than re creating old memories of the good times you've had. Your first destination will be none other than Tree Hill High. Where it all began. Head to the coach's office to find your next envelope. All my love, Annie xo _

"she's recreating our memories" Lucas said laughing

"she is a sucker for some good romance" Brooke said.

Brooke and Lucas walked through the boys changing rooms.

"I remember coming in here most days after the games…" Brooke said with a snigger.

Lucas laughing and rolled his eyes. They walked towards the office. Sitting on Lucas's desk was a book. But not just any book, Steinbach's book. Lucas walked forwards and picked it up.

"this was the book I suggested you read…"

"and I got something in return." Brooke said teasingly.

"yeah, I remember." Lucas said laughing. He flicked through the book and the envelope with a picture fell out. He picked it up.

"Annie found this photo in the book, it made her cry thinking of happier times"

"I remember that day. Gorgeous day on the beach, we went up with Hayley and Nathan. I was only a few week pregnant with Annie.. I've got a tiny, tiny bump" Brooke said thinking of fond memories from back then.

Lucas opened the envelope.

_Back in the days when you were young and free, hanging out on the beach. Now I bet you're wondering what all of this had to do with your date, well, this is just a thing before the date, sound familiar? I would have left drinks out on the table to make it more accurate but considering you are with child, mother I do not think that would be appropriate. Where else could you go in Tree Hill High that would bring back good times? Of course the gym! The popular kids sanctuary. Head there for the next step. All my love, Annie xo_

Lucas took Brooke's hand and led her to the gym. They walked and Brooke's kitten heels echoing through the gym. The stopped at the door and their mouths fell. Before them was a beautiful picnic with candles around it. Brooke started to well up.

"baby hormones…" She mumbled.

"Annabelle Peyton Scott you are one impressive girl" Lucas said.

Lucas led Brooke to the picnic. They sat down on cushions and Brooke lifted the next envelope that sat beside a bottle of sparkling apple juice.

_A romantic picnic in the gym. As you can see you I replaced the champagne with some sparkling apple juice. Now, just relax and chat and enjoy some good picnic food. Try not to talk about me too much. Once you are finished look in the bottom of the picnic basket for the next clue. All my love, Annie xo._

"ok, so we've got.. P&J Sandwiches… Wow Annie you've really cooked us up a feast" Lucas said sarcastically.

"oh come on, she know how much I love them…" Brooke said taking one off of Lucas.

They started to eat and silence surrounded them. Brooke broke it with bringing up the topic of the babies.

"did you ever wish that Annie was a boy, before we found out" Brooke asked.

"for a while at the start I thought about how great it would be to have a little boy that I could play basketball or the Xbox and just muck about with. But that when Annie was born and I held her in my arms, I knew at that moment that I could love nothing more in the world. She was so precious. Turned out great because Annie loves basketball and gives me one hell of a game, and she's up for some Call of Duty every now and then."

Brooke's tears of how sweet Lucas were quickly turned to laughter at the thought of Annie playing Call of Duty, though it didn't surprise Brooke that much. Annie had spent a lot of her time surrounded by boys from her father, to her Uncle Nathan to Jamie to Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie while in Tree Hill.

"so you'd like a son this time round?"

"I wouldn't mind. Two little boys would be great, two little girls would be great, but I think one of each would be perfect. Means I wouldn't have the problem of determining which I would prefer."

"you're an amazing dad Luke. And I don't think I give you enough praise for it. You'll be so good this time round as well." Brooke said

"thanks. You're an amazing mom."

Brooke smiled. "now, Annie told us not to talk about kids etc. all night. So, how's your book coming along?"

"good, I'm almost finished."

"I can't wait to read it"

Annie walked into the car workshop. Oliver was working on a car. Annie couldn't help but find herself incredibly attracted to Oliver while he was working on a car. He was very strong.

"so, you want to explain the roses?" Annie said. Oliver turned around and smiled.

"how about your next one first" He said and a rose appeared from behind his back. She smirked and Oliver handed it to her. She opened the note. 'hard on the outside, soft on the inside.'

"hard on the outside, soft on this inside… What does this one mean?"

"if I tell you know, that will give the whole game away" Oliver said.

"so now you're teasing me.. I see what's going on.."

"you do now do you?"

"I just want to know what the roses are all about, it's all these weird metaphors about me!"

"they aren't really metaphors, if you think about it. Try and work it out, or wait until I finish."

Annie folded her arms. He was so annoying. But it was one of the reasons that she liked him so much.

**Will continue will Brucas date next chapter, hope you like :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas reached into the picnic basket and lifted out the next envelope and opened it up.

_Whipped cream and condoms. Sounds like a line from a song. Clearly you two don't know how they work. For dessert I have left you a pie and some whipped cream. Behave please, I mean there isn't much more that you can do to mom dad she is already pregnant. After dessert, your date takes you to the beach, where I know you had some good times. All my love, Annie xo._

"the beach?" Brooke said surprised.

"the beach." Lucas replied confirming her statement.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the beach. On the deck, there were two towels. Brooke lifted the envelope.

'_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see.' Such love and grace in that moment that made mom fall in love with you dad all over again and it happened right here on this beach. I know that all sorts of things went down here on this beach. Why don't you take a swim? All my love, Annie xo._

"swimming, we have no suits!" Brooke exclaimed.

"when she suggests swimming, I think she really means, skinny dipping…"

Brooke giggled. "I'm game if you are" She said with a devious smirk.

"always the risk taker Davis."

They raced each other to the sea, naked.

Annie sat on her bed with the five roses placed in front of her. _A rose for a rose. Davis Dimples. The over all inspiration. Agony aunt. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. _Was he describing her? There was a knock at the door. Annie ran downstairs and opened it to see a delivery boy.

"two roses for Annie Scott?" He said

"yeah that's me" Annie took the roses and closed the door.

She sat down at the island in the kitchen and opened the pieces of paper. 'Could give the Tree Hill Ravens a run for their money.' "that is true.." She said to herself.

She opened the next piece of paper. 'The inner beauty is more beautiful than any beauty.'

Oliver was a strong, tall and incredibly handsome guy. But as well as being all those things, Oliver showed such grace in his words. He showed compassion and wasn't just a mindless jock. He had a heart. He had a big heart.

Brooke and Lucas wrapped themselves in their towels. Under the towels, lay their next envelope. Lucas lifted it up and opened it.

_There are so many memories and experiences that you have gone through together, but to do it all in one night would be a challenge. So I saved the best for last. The place that was once dad's place. Where he felt like he belonged. That place soon became your place. 'This is my world' Lucas said, Brooke replied 'do I get to be a part of it?' The biggest smile rose to Lucas's face. 'The biggest part.' I'm sure you've guessed, head to the River Court for the final step. All my love, Annie xo._

"our place…" Brooke said holding onto Lucas's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"let's go"

Annie knocked on the front door of Dan Scott's mansion. Dan appeared and a smile rose to his face.

"Annabelle! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"come on in"Annie sat down on the large leather sofa in the house. She felt so small in the house.

"so, what's up?" Dan asked.

"I know I've asked this question so many times but with you I just don't feel like I've been getting a straight answer. Why me? You could have reached out to dad or Nathan. But you chose me, you chose me when I was a baby too why?"

"I've done so many things that I was not proud of. And when you were a baby, you were the only person in my world who didn't know what I'd done. Now you know what a bad father I've been, a bad husband and generally not a good man, it means I need to try harder to prove to you that I am worth your time. I'm lonely Annie. I have no one."

"ok."

"ok?"

"ok. I don't want you to be lonely Grandpa and I want and grandfather who cares and I honestly think you do. How about, I come round on Wednesday afternoons for lunch. We'll see how that goes." Annie said. She showed such compassion to this man who did nothing good for her family.

"thank you. So much"Brooke and Lucas arrived at the river court. On the seats at the side, lay a basketball, a red blindfold and the next envelope.

'_You say Brooke's the one, your soul mate. Well if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are going to bring you two together and make the shot, blind folded.' And what do you know, he made the shot. Red had always been your colour. The red feather, the red door. Now the red blindfold. Call upon destiny to bring you two together, and make the shot. All my love, Annie xo._

Brooke lifted the blindfold and covered Lucas's eyes. She positioned him to make the shot.

"the shot of a life time Lucas Scott. Can he do it?"

Lucas took the shot and it went straight in.

"you've still got it Scott."

"No, it seems like we've still got it."

"cheesy"

"I thought it was pretty smart…" Lucas said.

They laughed. "it all comes back to here Lucas, this is like a sanctuary. Not the gym where the jocks feel at home, but here. The River Court. It always brings me back." Brooke said.

"I know. Care for a little one on one Davis?"

"Lucas you know I am the worst basketball player"

"I'll let you win."

"you better not play at all then"

Lucas passed the ball to Brooke. They started to play a bit and Lucas showed her how it was all done.

Later on Brooke went over and picked up the envelope.

'_so who do you want standing next to you, when all your dreams come true?' At this stage I would hope you still want it to be each other. Dad, be the gentleman and take mom home, walk her to the door, and maybe even a goodnight kiss. All my love, Annie xo._

Lucas and Brooke arrived outside the house. Annie had taped the last envelope to the door. Lucas took it down.

'_Because you kink your eye brow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that and because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. And if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night.' I could go on all night helping you relive memories, but like I said, that is a damn near impossible mission with all the times that you have gone through. Mom once said, two people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end. I think you two have just proven that. All my love, Annie xo._

A tear fell down Brooke's face. She felt so much peace and love with Lucas and with her daughter.

"I had a really good night, thank you" Brooke said

"I think it's Annie that you should be thanking. I had fun."Brooke stood on her toes and gave Lucas a soft kiss.

"goodnight" She whispered. Lucas smiled.

"goodnight pretty girl."

Brooke walked into the house.

"Annie!"

"Hey, did you have a nice night?"

"I had a really good night, thank you honey. Those envelopes were rather amusing. Brought back so many memories"

"I'm glad you had fun. You both deserved a break."

"yeah. There was another rose outside for you" Brooke said handing Annie the rose.

"number 8.." She opened the piece of paper. 'The relaxed girl in the Keith Scott Body shop hoodie.'

"any idea what Oliver is trying to get at?" Brooke asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out.."

It was 2 days before the state championship game. Lucas was pushing his players to the limit. Annie walked into the gym where the cheerleaders were also practicing. She approached Lucas.

"such determination in your face" She said

"that's because I am determined. Um.. Rose for you."

"number 9.." She opened the piece of paper. 'the clueless face you get when you open the pieces of paper.' Annie quickly wiped the clueless look off of her face and looked up at Oliver who was sniggering.

"I am not clueless!" She said storming away.

Lucas was now clueless as to what she was on about.

"honey, you are so clueless" Beth said as Annie walked over to her

"I know.." Annie said annoyed.

Brooke walked into the gym and over to Lucas.

"hey broody" She sat tapping him on the shoulder.

"hey cheery, what' up?"

"I've been thinking, i don't want to know the sex of the babies. I want to wait until they're born." Brooke said.

"are you sure you don't want to know?" Lucas asked

"positive. Is that ok?"

"of course it's ok, gives it all an element of surprise."

"yeah is does. I better get back to the store, I'll see you later" Brooke said. She waved over at Annie who smiled and waved back and then she left the gym.


	17. Chapter 17

Annie arrived in the gym with her mother. It was the night of the State Championship match. The gym was becoming packed very quickly. They walked over to Lucas who was watching the team warm up.

"hey dad" Annie said

"hey.." Lucas said concentrating on the boys.

"good luck today Luke, I mean last year they destroyed Whitey's record so I reckon tonight will be the time to bring it back" Brooke said nodding.

"I hope so"

"well, I'll be cheering hard so they are bound to win!" Annie said skipping off.

"I'll see you after the game" Brooke said as she walked up the bleachers and sat down.

Annie walked over to Oliver who was stretching.

"so, not on the bench today?" she asked

"nope, I'm playing."

"just don't start a fight with Kyle in the middle of the match… it's already been done with my dad and uncle Nate, it is so 16 years ago."

Oliver laughed. "I have something for you" Oliver went over to his bag and came back with two roses.

"ah, number 10 and 11." Annie opened the pieces of paper. The first one read 'your sarcastic comments' She sniggered at this one. The next one read 'the way that you make me feel.' Annie's heart melted. The way that she made him feel. She wondered if it was as good as the way he made her feel. Oliver broke the silence.

"I better go and warm up." Oliver said running off.

Annie smiled and walked over to the cheerleaders.

The game was underway. Both coaches were really getting into the game. At half time the team assembled in the changing rooms. They were down by 6 points. Lucas walked in.

"at this stage in a match, Whitey would ask us when we would stop playing like girls. I would say the same to you, but I have never seen you guys play like that before. You were a team. You worked together. Even if we don't win this game you should be proud of how far you've come, how well you've played. But we can still win this, you just need to push a little harder. Let's get out there" Lucas said trying to motivate the team.

The boys ran out pumped and ready to go. The game went underway again. It became neck and neck.

Annie looked over at Oliver. She thought about the roses, then looked over at her parents. She was brought to the story they had told her, when Lucas told Brooke all the things he loved about her in the storm.

"_when you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, when you quote Camus though I've never actually seen you read! Because you miss you're parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you! And because we're both going to get an pneumonia. And if you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all night."_

Such love in that moment. She thought about Oliver. All the things in the roses. They were about her. Annie's eyes lit up, she understood. She finally understood.

"oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"what?" Beth said a little worried.

"the roses… he was telling me all the things he loved about me."

"aww.." Annie and Beth laughed. Annie started cheering again. "let's go Oliver!" Oliver turned round and Annie winked at him. Then they smiled at each other. 10 seconds on the clock. Kyle got the ball and dribbled up field. He couldn't get a clear shot. Oliver was open.

"Kyle! Ball!" He shouted. Kyle was reluctant to pass. "stop being such a jackass and pass the ball! Kyle!" Kyle bounce passed the ball the Oliver. 3 seconds on the clock.

Oliver spun past the defender. Lined up his shot, and threw. Everyone in the room followed the ball so closely. Straight in. Oliver fell to his knees. There was cheering coming from all over the room. Lucas just smiled.

"for you Whitey." He said and ran out to his boys.

Annie ran round to Oliver. "Oliver!" She said and jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe we did it!"

"I can believe it! You guys really deserved it. I understand now. The roses"

"ah, she finally catches on." Oliver said teasing her. "like I said, a rose for a rose and all the things I love about you. Told you I'm serious"

"I know that now"

"usually when a guy buys a girl some flowers it's a dozen. So here" Oliver went over to the bench and lifted another rose.

"number 12" Annie said as he handed her the rose. She opened the card. '1000 + reasons'. "1000 reasons? I don't understand"

"I could go on all night about all the things that I love about you. There are 1000 + reasons why I do"

"do what?"

"love you"

Annie was silent. She smiled and leapt into Oliver's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Brooke saw them and smiled.

Brooke walked down to see Lucas.

"hey, good job coach!"

"thanks pretty girl"

"I remember being here 14 years ago. When you told Peyton she was the one.."

"that was an interesting night. I've never really made the best judgements when it came to Peyton.."

"no you haven't. Neither with me"

"that's not true. I made mistakes with Peyton that effected us, but everything that we've done has been good. We had a good relationship, we had a beautiful daughter and two more kids along the way. You've always been the one"

"the one?" Brooke asked.

"yeah… I know I've hurt you and I have regretted that everyday since we've been apart and I swore that if I ever got a third chance, I'd never let you go. I know that seems a bit rich."

"third time's the charm ey? I don't know what it is Luke, but something always brings me back to you. I just can't let you go" Brooke said started to tear up.

"you don't have to. You don't."

"come on coach get in there!" Kyle shouted across the gym.

Everyone laughed. Lucas looked to Annie who was with Oliver. She looked back and gave him a little nod and a big smile.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I always have been"

Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"and I'm the girl for you Lucas Scott. I always have been and always will be"Lucas cupped her face in his hands and give her a romantic kiss. Everyone around them cheered.

"this is so perfect!" Annie said squealing.

She ran over to her parents and gave them massive hugs. They were all whole again.


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke was now 7 and a half months pregnant. Everyday she got Lucas to tell her she was fat, which was a first for him. Considering she was carrying twins she was always in a great mood. Her life couldn't get any better in her eyes.

As for Lucas, he finally published his new book. The Comet. It was a fiction story with a message behind it, a message of his love from Brooke and how he wasn't complete without her. He couldn't be more happier to become a father again. Annie brought him so much joy and the chance to do it again made him so happy.

And then there is Annie. Her parents are together, she's going to be a big sister, she and Oliver are going strong, everything seems perfect! Well, except one thing. Her involvement with Dan, that Lucas doesn't know about. She knew that if he found out he would go mad so every Wednesday night, when she was having dinner at Dan's, she told him it was date night with Oliver and because she's his little girl, he believes her and doesn't suspect a thing. Nathan is worried about it all. He knows she can't keep it up for much longer.

Brooke, Lucas, Annie, Nathan, Hayley and Jaime were all sitting round Brooke's large dining table having dinner. There was silence all around. Brooke let out a sigh.

"how about I clear up and you guys get a soft seat." She said getting up with the plates.

"it's ok mom, I'll do it, you sit" Annie said taking the plates off her.

"Annie I'm pregnant not a cripple."

"I know, can't a daughter help around the house?" Annie said skipping off into the kitchen.

"I'll give her a hand" Nathan said lifting more plates and following her.

Nathan handed Annie some plates in the kitchen.

"are you going to tell him?" He asked silently

"tell him what?"

"about Dan, Annie"

"I don't know. I have my reasons and I know he trusts me. But I've been lying to him and I don't know what he'll say if I tell him and that scares me. I've never really gone behind his back before"

"the worst thing he could do I tell you not to anymore. He's your father. I think he deserves to know"

"Uncle Nate I appreciate your concern, but please, just butt out a let me deal with this" Annie said walking back to the others.

Late that night after everyone had gone, Lucas sat down beside Brooke who was looking through some parenting books.

"do you really need those babe? I mean, you have raised Annie very successfully" He asked.

"I know, it's just been so long since Annie was little I need to refresh my memory you know"

"something's changed about you Brooke. Usually at this stage you would be picking clothes and designing rooms.."

"I know, it's weird huh?" They laughed. Lucas loved having little humorous chats with her. She was always entertaining.

The next morning, Annie came downstairs. She felt obliged to tell Lucas that she was in contact with Dan. Lucas was lying on the sofa watching TV.

"I didn't really think you were a TV person" She said

"on occasions. You sleep well?"

"um.. I slept ok"

"just ok? Something on your mind?" Lucas sat sitting up giving Annie space to sit down.

"if I tell you something you have to promise to not get mad."

"I suppose that depends on what you tell me…"

"ok, I'm just going to come out with it cause it's better if I tell you rather than you finding out from someone else" Annie said very quickly.

"ok…"

"I haven't been having a date night with Oliver on Wednesday nights… I've been having dinner.. At Dan's."

"what? Come again?"

"I've been having dinner at Dan's…"

"as in my father Dan?"

"yeah, do we know any other Dans?"

"why would you do that Annie? Without telling me!"

"I'm telling you now aren't I!"

"but you lied to me in the first place!" Lucas said standing up.

"I was scared at what you might say and really dad it isn't a big deal!"

"It is a big deal Annie the man is bad news! You need to stop seeing him"

"dad you cannot decide that!"

"I am your father, so yes I can!"

"he's lonely! He needs somebody. I get that you don't like him because he abandoned you, but don't you think if I weren't to spend some time with him that I'd be just as bad in abandoning him?" Annie said lowering her tone of voice.

Lucas was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Annie.." He said with a cracked voice "this is different and you know it"

"but it isn't really. I may be getting myself into something bad he may not have changed I know that, but I'm deliberately not setting myself up to get shut down by him. I am in a position where I can get out if I want to. Please just trust me, trust him!"

"I can't trust him. After leaving me, blackmailing me and what he did to Nate, I just can't do that."

"fine, then we'll agree to disagree on this matter and you can forget about it."

"I can't forget about it Annie!" Lucas shouted as Brooke walked in looking cheery.

"hey guys!" Brooke said not realising the heated conversation that was going on. "guess what I just bought!"

"not now Brooke!" Lucas said harshly.

"what's going on?"

"just let us handle this!" He replied quickly shooing Brooke away. The smile fell from her face.

"well, I thought we were a family and shared things. I guess I was wrong." Brooke put her bags down and left the house.

"mom!" Annie called after her but she didn't turn back.

On the road Brooke just drove and drove, she wasn't going anywhere in particular. Maybe it was just her hormones playing with her but Lucas did not have to be so harsh. In this family they were supposed to share things. Brooke did not like being excluded at all. Brooke increased her speed. The peddle was like a stress relief. The lights were green, so she continued.

CRASH.

Someone on the other side ignored the fact that the lights were red.


	19. Chapter 19

Annie paced the living room floor. She had tried calling Brooke many times and she wouldn't answer. She tried again and it just went to voice mail.

"come on mom!" Annie said throwing the phone down on the sofa. Lucas walked in from Brooke's bedroom.

"maybe she isn't picking up because she left her phone and at home" He told up Brooke's phone.

"is she kidding? I'm really worried about her. She was angry which cannot be good for the babies."

"she'll come home Annie. I know she will."

"why aren't you worried about her?" Annie exclaimed.

"of course I'm worried about her. But I know she'll be fine and the best thing you can do is give her some space. I know she was angry and I am sorry of that and I will tell her when she comes home and has calmed down. Alright? So just sit down" Lucas said calmly.

Annie just looked at him. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Annie turned quickly and opened the door to reveal two police officers.

"can I help you?" She asked

"we're looking for a Miss Annabelle Scott, daughter of Brooke Davis?"

"that's me. Is my mom ok?"

"there's been a accident" One officer said. Annie's heart thumped. Lucas appeared at the door. "Ms Davis' car collided with another car. Both victims have been taken to hospital."

Annie's eyes filled with water and she was silent.

Annie and Lucas walked in to the viewing gallery of surgery in the hospital. They saw Brooke lying there looking helpless, blood on her face. The doctors were injecting her so they could operate. Nathan and Hayley walked in. Hayley held Lucas's arm and Nathan put his arm around Annie.

They began to open her up. Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she knew it she heard a baby crying. Her eyes shot open. The doctor spoke through the monitor.

"it's a boy" he said. A small smile rose to Lucas's face.

They continued to get the other baby out. Annie heard her little brother let out a little scream. It made her jump and she grabbed onto Lucas's hand. Lucas squeezed it. Annie calmed herself a little more.

Then, they heard another little baby cry as the doctor held them up.

"and it's a girl. Congratulations" He said as the nurse took the baby away.

Lucas smiled and put his hand on the screen. He just wanted to hold his babies and Brooke. A nurse came into the viewing gallery.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to leave while the doctor performs the rest of the operation to stop some internal bleeding that was caused in Ms Davis during the accident" she told them.

They left the room. Annie didn't let go of Lucas's hand.

Annie stood outside the nursery where the new born babies were kept. Brooke was still in surgery. She looked at her new baby brother and sister beside each other. Lucas came and stood beside her.

"I think he has your nose" He said "and she has your mother's dimples"

"well I have your nose, so it proves that you're definitely the daddy" Annie replied with a little smirk.

"always making light heart of the situation" Lucas said. "are you ok?"

"well considering my mom was in a serious accident I'm not doing the best. I'm really scared."

"we all are. But, although your mother says she's weak, she is one of the strongest people I know and I know that she will pull through."

"I seriously hope you're right daddy. Otherwise I'll be eaten up with guilt at the thought that we did this to her" Annie said and see walked away.

Lucas sighed and put his weight on the ledge of the window going into the nursery. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Annie turned the corner and saw Hayley and Nathan in the café. She walked over to Hayley.

"Hayley, did you ever find out who the other person was, in the accident?" Annie asked

"um.. Yeah, we did. He's still alive. He's recovering"

"who was it? Anyone I know?"

"it was Dan."

Annie's heart thumped. Why was Dan doing a red light?

"what room's he in?" Annie asked barely looking at Hayley.

"Annie I don't think it's a good idea you going to see him"

"just tell me the damn room number Hayley"

"101" She reluctantly replied.

"thank you" Annie said rushing away.

Annie stood outside room 101. She couldn't bring herself to go in. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She was about to turn away when a nurse came out.

"can I help you Miss?"

"yeah, sorry, um.. Is this Dan Scott's room?"

"yes. Are you a family member?"

Annie paused for a moment "granddaughter"

"Mr Scott said he wasn't expecting any visitors, he was wrong about that obviously. Go on in"

Annie couldn't turn back now. She opened the door and saw Dan lying there staring into space. If she hadn't have heard the steady beats of the monitors she would have thought he was dead.

"hi" She said quietly.

"Annabelle. You're here"

"well considering you put my mother here I kind of have to be."

"I'm sorry"

"see I don't think you are. What were you doing running a red light anyway?"

Dan was silent. He thought back to the accident.

"I remember I was waiting. At the lights. I was thinking about my life. I had lost so much. Some of it was taken by other people too. Then I saw Brooke coming in her car and I thought of the babies. Another thing that I wasn't allowed to see. They took so much away from me. So I thought I could take something of theirs. So I drove at the right moment and collided with the car. As soon as I had done it I regretted it. Then I was out cold."

"you tried to kill my mother."

"I'm sorry"

"you sick son of a bitch. I actually thought for a while you cared. But no, you only seem to care about yourself. No wonder you lost all those people you cared about, you drove them away. For you to have the nerve to try and kill my mother and thinking that you could maybe get away with it, is just sick. Have a nice life Dan. Without me." Annie ran out and slammed the door.

Lucas sat by Brooke's bedside. The operation had gone successfully, but Brooke was still unconscious which made Lucas panic even more. He took her hand.

"a baby boy 6lbs 12oz and a baby girl 6lbs 8oz. They are both so beautiful. You can tell that they are both going to look like you already. I'm so sorry for getting mad earlier. I shouldn't have and I pushed you away so I guess I feel to blame. I can't do this without you. I can't get Annie through the rest of her teenage years. She needs her mom and or course the twins. I can't raise them without you. I need you. Please just wake up. I love you so much. We hadn't even picked out any names.."

"Ben… and… Emma…" Brooke said in a groggy voice.

"oh my god… you heard that?"

"all of it."

"Ben and Emma it is. Thank God you're ok." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead.

Annie walked into the room with red eyes. She ran to Brooke and gave her a hug.

"mama I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for.. I love you ok? Can I see my babies?"

"they're just outside" Annie said. She opened the door and was greeted by Karen and Keith holding the babies.

"mom! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised.

"you think I'd miss my baby become a father again? Here you go Brooke" Karen said handing Emma to her. "and Annie, let me see you" Karen said inspecting Annie. "gorgeous as always" She said hugging Annie.

"it's so good to see you Gran!"

Brooke looked down at Emma and couldn't take her eyes off of her. Keith walked over to Luke and handed Ben to him.

"this little fella is one handsome dude! Must get it from me" Lucas said with a smile.

"you wish.." Annie said rolling her eyes causing everyone to laugh.

There was a knock at the door and Hayley and Nathan appeared.

"room for two more?" Hayley asked.

"only for the godparents" Brooke said smiling.

Hayley went over to Brooke and Nathan went to talk to Annie.

"how does it feel big sister?" Nathan asked her

"weird. I need to talk to you about something" She said

"what's up?"

"you were right and I'm sorry. I got close to Dan only to get burned."

"is it because he caused the accident?"

"I would have been more forgiving if I knew that it was an accident. But he told me what happened and it wasn't. He did the red light on purpose because he saw mom coming, and he remembered the babies and that was another thing that would be taken from him. He thought if so much could be taken from him why didn't he take something from us?" Annie said her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry Annie. Really, I am"

"what's done is done. I've learnt from my mistakes."

Lucas sat down beside Brooke with the babies. Annie, Karen, Keith, Hayley and Nathan gathered round the bed.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my babies. This is Emma Penelope Scott and this is Ben Nathan Scott." Brooke said.

"I'm honoured Brooke" Nathan said. They all giggled a little.

"I suppose there is only one thing left to say" Annie said "Welcome to the family"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and get the last chapter up soon :)<br>**


End file.
